A Mistaken Past
by Lil Fox Gurl
Summary: Hello all! Alrighty people this is my first fanfic so if it sux, remember im a beginner. Anyhoo, this is a basic story about kurama encounterig a mysterious girl from his past, and she's out for blood...his blood that is. I hope you like this!NO FLAMES!
1. A new girl

Ch.7 Minagi, the elf demon

Nagi was silent when she heard his words. She didn't move, she just stood there, fists clenched. Suichi couldn't see her expression. She had backed away from him so far now that her face was covered in shadow. But underneath, he knew that she was hurt. He tried to explain to her, hopeing to ease that pain a little.

"You see," he began." I had been injured in my demon form, so I had to escape to the Human World and hide myself in a human body until I could regenerate. That woman was my human mother. In time, I grew to love her as a mother. So I decided to stay in the human world."

Nagi said nothing. She still remained frozen. Suichi could sense anger coming from Nagi. It wouldn't stop, it just kept growing. He tried to tell her more.

"Nagi" he began. But Nagi interrupted him.

"So..." she said, her voice filled with anger. "All this time... everything... it was all just a horrible...lie!"

Nagi looked up. Her expression, freighting. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were glowing with anger.

"First you betray us," she said her voice rising," Now you lie to me! You trick me! You low-life beast!"

Suddenly, she ran at Suichi and tried to punch him, but he moved in time. She turned back to him and jumped in the air.

"YOU TRAITOR!" she bellowed. She came down fast at him and tried again to strike him. He jumped out of the way again and landed on the floor. Nagi had struck the ground, breaking the concrete floor with her fist. What was happening to her! Who was she!

"Nagi!" he yelled to her pleadingly. "I don't understand! How did I betray you! Who are you!"

Nagi slowly rised to her feet, looking more angry.

"You don't remember me do you? I would have thought you of all people would have figured it out by now, Yoko." She said. "Let me refresh your memory."

Nagi then pulled a small, green jewel from the breast of her shirt. She then put it to her forehead. Suddenly, her skin overlapped the jewel, swallowing it. A green aura surrounded Nagi's body. Power began flowing out of her body and lit up the room. She rose from the ground and was now floating in the air. Suichi stood in amazement as he watched as her once round ears became longer and pointed. He watched her clothes transform as well. Her trench coat disappeared and had become a long sleeved black leather top, which was hung off her shoulders and had a slit down the front which was laced with a black string. It stopped right below her breasts, leaving her stomach visible. Her pants had become a long, black loin-cloth which came to down her feet. Her shoes had become dark knee-high boots.

She was slowly lowered to the ground. The light disappeared and the aura vanished. Nagi placed her hand on her hip and had an evil smile on her face. She had black tattoos of leaves on her thiegh, which Suichi remembered. Suichi's heart beat harder. His eyes were wide with disbelief. It couldn't be! She was... she couldn't...

"Remember now Yoko! Don't tell me you forgot your own partner. Of course that's what your good at, isn't it!"

"But... it can't be... "He stammered. "Minagi! But you're dead!"

"You thought I was dead! You left me to die! You left both of us!" she yelled.

"Minagi...please! I don't have any idea what you're talking about! I didn't leave anyone..."

"LIES!" she yelled. She held out her hand a bright light of energy starting to form. A long solid sword formed in her hand, a green arua around it. " You left me! You left Kuronue! I'm back to return the favor!"

She then jumped at Kurama, the blade of the sword aimed at his heart.


	2. More Than Meets the Eye

CH.2 More than Meets the Eye

Nagi doodled in her notebook, glanceing over at Suichi every now and then. After and hour of listening to Mrs. Tama, it was almost time for the bell to ring. Everyone relaxed and packed their bags, ready to go to their next class.

" What is your next class?" Suichi said, trying to start conversation.

" Umm," she said pulling out her schedule. " Uhh, algebra. Urgh, I hate algebra. The teachers in those classes acually care if your paying attention or not."

Suichi gave a crooked smile, but found it iresponsible for her to not pay attention. Espeacilly on her first day of school.

" If you want, seeing as how you seem to be haveing trouble, I could tutor you." He said.

" No," she said. " Thats okay. It's not like it matters anyway."

" Well," he said." Don't you want to go to college?"

Nagi looked at him. Why was he so concerned? What buisness was it of his? But something about this boy interested her, she felt almost drawn to him in some way. But despite her better judgement, she took the hook.

" Alright Suichi," she said. " I'll let you 'tutor' me. Where do you want to do it?"

" Well," he said. " We could meet after school and walk to my house. Is that alright?"

" Sure," she said, raiseing an eyebrow. " So after school?"

" Yes," he said," By the cherry blossom tree in front of the library."

" Alright." she said, a smile slowly comeing to her lips.

Suddenly, the bell rang. And everyone in the room scattered like cattle being herded out a small door. Nagi and Suichi rose and slipped on their bags.

" So I'll see you later, Suichi," she said in an almost excited tone as she walked towards the door.

" Alright," he said after her, " Don't forget."

She winked at him and walked out of the room and into the hallway of husseling students. Suichi didn't notice at first, but he found that a knot of excitement was forming in his stomach.

The day passed very slowly for Suichi. His thoughts kept trailing back to Nagi. He wondered what class she was in, if she was excited about their tutoring session as he was. Finally, the last class of the day ended. And Suichi walked out of his class fast, a little faster then he entended. He reached the school yard, and he saw the big cherry blossom tree. And their, standing under it was Nagi. He walked over to her, said his hellos, and then they walked towards the exit. The talked, Nagi telling him about how much today had been a waist of time, then suddenly Nagi stopped. She was looking ahead, her face emotionless.

" Nagi?" Suichi asked, stopping himself.

Then Suichi looked ahead of them and saw why Nagi had stopped. There standing with evil smiles on their faces was three of the most athletic boys in school. And they definitely were had the look of trouble.

"Hey Nagi," the biggest one said tilting his head "I'm not sure what you see in Suichi, but why don't you ditch that loser and come with us. We could have some fun if you know what I mean."

His friends behind him snickered. But Nagi didn't seem to be affected. She simply closed her eyes for a minute then looked back up at the thugs. Suichi had no idea what was going to happen next. But Nagi had the look in her eyes as if this was a challenge. She was smiled, but only for a moment.

"Thanks for the offer," she said calmly "but the thing is I don't hang out with losers. So I guess the only ones I should be ditching is you."

It didn't seem to phase the guy, because he was still smiling.

"Ooh, we got a feisty one here boys," the thugs snickered. "Come on sweetheart, lets not get physical."

Nagi rolled her eyes and cracked her knuckles "Sweetheart? Please! It wouldn't be a fair fight. It would be like fighting second graders. Don't embarrase yourselves, just shut your mouths and walk away quitely."

Their snickers turned into howls of laughter "She actually thinks she can beat us! Oh man... that's a good one babe, but come on. There is no way you could take on all three of us! No one could! Especially Suichi and a girl!"

Suichi finally spoke up "There is no need for this."

The big one stepped up in front of Suichi, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. But Suichi remained calm and just frowned.

"Hey punk!" the thug spat "Why don't you mind your own business and shut your mouth!"

Suddenly, Nagi calmly gripped the thug's arm with her free hand and squeezed. Suichi could hear what sounded like cracking bones. The thug hollered in pain and released Suichi, but Nagi didn't let go. She twisted his arm around his back making him cry out more. Then she leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"Don't start something you can't finish. If you don't take your fat ass out of here right now, I'll break more than just your arm. Count on it."

And with that Nagi placed one foot on his back and kicked him forward. He scrambled to his feet, holding his arm in pain and crying.

She looked at him, her eyes ablaze.

And with that, the punks took off and ran out of sight.

"Stupid, arrogant, little bastards," Nagi mumbled. "You alright?"

Suichi stood there, a little shocked by what he had just witnessed. How could she be so strong that she could break someone's arm? That guy was the strongest athlete in school, and she was just a girl. But suddenly, he found himself smiling. She was...interesting. Beautiful, mysterious, even though she was a little stand offish. But he smiled and nodded.

" Of course." He answered.

" Alrighty then," she said. " Let's get going."

And with that, they continued to walk out of the school yard and down the street.


	3. Study Date

Ch.3 Study Date

"Mother! I'm home!" Suichi called as he opened the front door of his home.

His mother poked her head out of the kitchen, "Hello Suichi! Did you have a good..." When she caught sight of Nagi, her smile widened "... Oh, I didn't know you were having company!"

Suichi motioned for Nagi to come closer." Mother, this is Nagi. She's new at school."

Nagi waved." Hello," Nagi said slipping her shoes off at the door mat. " Thank you for haveing me in your home. May I say that you have raised a very nice son."

His mother's smile became brighter. "How nice of you to say. You're very sweet and so well behaved. Suichi you should invite her over more often."

Suichi smiled. "Will you be staying for dinner sweetie? "His mother asked.

"Oh," Nagi said, suddenly a little uneasy. " I don't want to intrude." she said rubbing her head.

" No intrusion at all!" his mother said sweetly, " Will your parents mind?"

" My...parents?" Nagi said, a little surprised. " Oh! My parents! No no they wont mind."

" Perfect! Well, you two better get to studying. I will call you down when the food is ready."

" Thank you," Nagi said following Suichi up the stairs. " Nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too!" His mother grinned.

His mother went back to her cooking happily. Suichi hadn't had any friends over for some time, except his strange friends from diffrent schools. It was nice to see him spending time with new people, especially a girl. Nagi followed Suichi to his room, and sat down next to a small, black table on the floor. They got out there homework and began to look over what the assignments were.

" Thanks again," Nagi said, not looking directly at Suichi.

" Of course," Suichi said pulling out a pen and starting to take notes from the book.

They sat in silence for what had seemed like hours. Suichi fidgeted with his pen, glanceing over at her every now and then. She just sat there, defineing the vocabulary words from the chapter. Just as normal as can be. He watched her movements, her eyes, so full of concentration. He glanced down at her work, out of curiosity. Then he noticed something strange.She wasn't writeing anything! She had just written random letters into word forms. He found this behavior so odd. Why would she perpusely not do the homework assigned to her? He shifted uneasily and decided to fill the silence.

" So," he said, not really sure of what to say. "Nagi, where did you move from?"

Nagi didn't look up, but continued to pretend to write. " Northern Japan," she said flatly. " I was born in England though."

" You don't posess the British accent." he said matter-of-factly.

" My father wasn't British," she said, still not looking up." My mother was, but she died giving birth to me. So I guess thats why I don't have the accent."

" Oh." he said. realizing that the conversation was over.

" Well," he asked. " Why did you move here with your father?"

Minagi stopped writing and popped her neck. " He didn't want to live where my mother had died. So we moved around."

" I see." he said. " Is that the only reason?"

" Does it seem like there is another reason?" she asked tapping her pen on the desk.

" Well," Suichi said, feeling as if he might be getting into deep water. " A little."

Nagi sighed, rubbing her hands back and forth on her face, as if trying to scrub away a bad dream. " I thought this was a study session," she said." Not an interigation."

" I just want to get to know you." Suichi said gently.

" Well, " she said. " I guess I can tell you, I don't picture you as the 'gossip' type."

Suichi put his pen down, and sat faceing her, ears open.

" See," she said, genlty hitting her fist against her forhead. " I'm...i'm trying to find somone."

"Who?" Suichi asked. "Is it a family member or something?"

" You could say that," she said looking at him. " He was like a brother to me...my father is helping me."

" Why are you searching for him?"

"He...he wasn't what I thought he was," she leaned her head on her arms, but kept her gaze down from Suichi's,"He left when I...when we needed him the most."

"We? Your father and yourself?" Suichi asked. He felt so nosey. He didn't want to seem like he was forcing her to tell her all about her past. But he did want to know.

" No," she said. " Not my father. Another friend of mine." There was a slight softness in her voice. Would she cry?

"What happened to him?" Suichi asked, but wishing he hadn't.

She was silent for a while, then sighed. " He's around." she said. She seemed to be trying to restrain herself from crying.

" Don't look at me like you feel sorry for me," she said rather defensivly.

Suichi reached out to touch her shoulder, but she slowly pulled away. He pulled his hand back, but looked at her. " I'm...I didn't mean to butt into your personal life."

Suddenly, she shook her head. " No," she said," You didn't."

Suichi pondered a thought. "So, what will you do once you find him? I mean, will you leave?"

" If he isn't here," she said. " Then I will move on. Thats why I told you that it was a waist of time to do school work.'

Suichi's eyes widened, sounding a little more shocked than he entended. "But why? Why must you leave?"

"Because I would have no reason to stay any longer. I would have found what I had been looking for. Then I could return home."

"What about me?" He hadn't meant to say that. Why would she stay for him? He had only known her for a day. He didn't mean anything to her.

Nagi stared at him. She was a little shocked. He actually wanted her to stay. Surprisingly, she found that deep inside, a part of her wanted to stay too.

" Don't you ever feel lonely?" he asked. " Like your so alone in the world?"

Nagi looked away from him again "Sometimes it's better to be alone."

"Why do you say that?" he asked confused.

"Because no one can hurt you. No one can...betray you." She said turning her face.

Suichi reached out to touch her face, but drew back his hand quickly. He thought for a moment and then reached out and touched her chin, makeing her look at him. Her eyes.They were sparkling with sadness. She looked so frail, so weak underneath the tough exterior. Suichi couldn't bare it. He touched her cheek, not aware of what he was doing, letting his emotions take over.

"I would never, ever hurt or betray you," he said gently. Why was he so comfortable saying these things around her? He had never been this open with someone.

Nagi's eyes widened. Only one person had held her like this. He had said the same words to her , touched her the same way. But Suichi seemed different, gentler, more...loving. Could she really trust this guy who she barely know? But there was a familiar feeling coming from him. Warmth, kindness, something that she had felt once before, but a long time ago. Who was this guy? Truly.


	4. The Hunted

Ch.4 The Hunted

Nagi gave a sort of smirk and shook her head, resting her head on her hands.

" You know," she said looking at him smilling. " I haven't known that many good people, and almost every one of them have been dissapointments. But...somehow, my heart is telling me that I can truley trust you. Thanks."

Suichi smiled, putting his hand on her back and giving it a sentimental rub. " Of course," he said. " Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay," she said laughing a little, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry, I didn't entend for this to turn into a therapy session. I've just been under alot of stress lately you know?"

"Yes, I know." Suichi replied. Even thought he couldn't even imagine what she was going through.

"Well, thanks for comforting me, I really appreciated it." She said giving Suichi a grateful look.

"Of course," He said ." You can come to me about anything."

"Thanks," she said, starting to wonder if she could. There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't read. She couldn't even read his expression. Her gaze was on his emrald eyes, shining and beautiful. They were quiet for a moment, both stareing at each other. Nagi swallowed uneasily as he moved a little closer to her. His face was sensitive and gentle, searching her face. He raised his hand to her cheek, touching her skin softly. Nagi glanced at his hand and then back at his eyes. What was happening? A knot was forming in the pit of her stomach.

Suichi wasn't quite sure of what he was doing either. He felt as if he was about to throw up from nerves. His emotions were running wild. What were these feelings? He could feel himself move closer to her as his thumb brush her cheek. His breath was becomeing shorter as his head moved close to hers.

Nagi's eyes slowly began to droop. Her head moved towards his. Closer, closer, closer. Suddenly, Nagi's eyes shot open. She couldn't do this! She couldn't feel this way! She quickly moved away from his grasp, rambling as she moved to her feet uneasily.

" I..I'm sorry," she rambled nervously, scratching her head in a fit of panic. " I - I -I I need to go...I'mI'm sorry. I just...I need ot go!"

She got up and grabbed her things, and hurried out of the room. Suichi rose quickly, hurrying after her.

" Nagi wait!" he said following her down the stairs as she started to run down the stairs and out the front door.

Suichi followed her, ignoreing his mother's questioning voice," Suichi?"

" Nagi!" he said, makeing her stop just as she reached the walkway of his home.

She didn't turn around, she just sighed raising her head to the sky.

" Nagi," he said walking towards her," I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to...please don't leave. I'm really sor"

" Suichi," she said, makeing him stop in his tracks and sigh. She turned around, holding her bag in her hand. " I didn't mean to lead you on by comeing here. I shouldn't have"

" Nagi," he stopped her, almost in a pleading voice. " You did not lead me on. It was my own fault, not yours. Nagi, I don't...I don't want you to leave like this. I'm so sorry...I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me."

Nagi felt her heart beat fast. She smiled and slowly walked over to him, stopping infront of him. She gave a smirk as she looked up at him.

" Suichi," she said. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It...its just too strange for me. I understand, and theres nothing to forgive. Thanks for this, but I shouldn't stay. I really appreciate the offer though. Tell your mom that I said thanks so much. "

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked again, gently touching her arm.

She shivered under his touch."Yes," she said smiling uneasily." I'm sure."

He nodded, not believing her but he didn't push the matter.

She smiled at him." Your not like other people, you acually care. Thanks for careing about me."

" Your welcome," he said putting his hands in his pockets. " I'm always here."

She smiled, biting her lip. She spoke softly. " I know. I better go. Thank you."

Then, she raised up on her tiptoes and gently put her lips to his cheek. Suichi let out a small gasp. Her lips felt warm against his skin. She pulled away and walked away from him. Suichi touched the spot where her lips were. She smiled; her eyes sparkling, and was fixing to turn when Suichi called to her.

"Nagi." He said.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"In case you need help in your search, "he said "What is the guy's name who you're after?"

Nagi sighed, but kept smiling "You really want to help me?"

"Of course." He said smiling.

Nagi started shifted her weight, sighing. She glanced at the ground then looked back up again.

" His name is Yoko Kurama."

Suichi eyes widened in horror.This couldn't happen! Why was she hunting him? How did she know him? He didn't remember ever meeting her in his past life. What did he do to her? He watched her smile a good-bye and then take off jogging down the street until she was out of sight. He stood there, dumbfounded. What had he done to her? What had happend between them in the past?


	5. Confiding in Mom

Ch.5 Confiding in Mom

Suichi walked up his walkway and into the house. He closed the door, he didn't move, he didn't say a word. He just stood there, leaning on the closed door, thinking. Slowly and silently, he walked over toward the stairs and descended up. His mother came around the corner, rubbing her wet hands with a towel.

"Suichi. Did Nagi leave already? That's to bad. She is such a nice girl." Suichi slowly walked up the stairs. She was a nice girl. A nice girl who he cared for and who wanted to kill him.

"Suichi? Darling are you alright?" his mother asked. He didn't answer. When he reached the top he slowly turned the corner, out of sight. However, his mother did not follow him. She knew that whatever was bothering Suichi, that he would want to work it out on his own.

Suichi shut the door behind him and leaned against it. It was dark and lonely in his room. He stared at the place where Nagi had been sitting earlier. He slid down the door and sat on the floor. This couldn't be happing! He had finally found someone who he cared about, a lot. And who he thought cared about him. But the truth was, she was the hunter and he was the hunted. But why? What had he done to her that was so awful that she would search the Human World for him?

He thought of numerous reasons. Maybe he had killed someone from her family. Or maybe he had destroyed her home. Wait! She had talked of betrayal. He thought hard, trying to remember.

"Go Yoko! Save yourself!"

The thought of Kuronue struck him. Kuronue had told him to run, told him to flee to safety, and had died in the process. Then he thought of his other partner, Minagi (A/N: I know some people out there are like "Hey! Wait a minute there was no Minagi. And I know that too, but just in case you're freaking out, she's just a character I added okay? So just go with it. Thank you!) Whose body had never been found, so he had assumed she was dead. He never got to say good-bye to her. Over time he had fallen in love with her, and he never got to tell her how he felt. But deep in his heart, he still loved her. But know he was feeling the same love for Nagi, but she was hunting him.

A few blocks away from Suichi's house, Nagi stopped. She looked around the dark street, trying to remember the way. Then she turned the left corner and continued her walk. She cursed herself for telling Suichi so much. She promised herself that she would not let herself be weakened by these humans. But a familiar feeling had come from Suichi's warmth. She was sure that she had known him from somewhere. Her instincts were telling her so, and most of the time they were right. The thought kept nagging at her and wouldn't go away. Returning to reality, she stopped again. She looked around, finally spotting a tall, wide oak tree.

Home sweet home, she thought.

The next day, Suichi awoke sleepily. What day was it? Saturday? Or maybe Sunday. He couldn't remember, but he did know that it was the weekend. He would usually unwind from a hard week of school, but not this weekend. He didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted to stay home, lay in bed and think. He grabbed the pillow and hid his face in it. His mother knocked on the door a little bit later.

"Suichi? Are you hungry?" she said with a worried look on her face.

"No thank you mother. I'm not hungry." He said turning over.

His mother walked over to his bedside and sat down on the edge. "Suichi, what is wrong? You've never been this down. You have been held up in your room ever since you and Nagi had your study date."

Just hearing Nagi's name made Suichi's heart crumble. He wanted to tell his mother everything. He needed someone to confide in. He decided to tell his mother, but not more than she needed to know.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked again.

"Mother," he said sitting up "I'm sorry for my behavior. But, I'm having a bit of a difficult relationship with Nagi."

"What is the problem?" She asked listening very carefully.

Suichi took a deep breath and then began his story. "See, Nagi has had a hard life. She has been hurt and betrayed by ... ugh...someone who she really cared for. And she wants revenge. She has been searching for him for, a long time. I want to help her, but... in a way ...I'm connected to what happened to her."

His mother gave a startled look.

"I mean, I know what it is feels like to be betrayed. But anyway, I just feel like... like I did something to hurt her. But I'm afraid to tell her. Do you understand? "

His mother looked at Suichi and then smiled. She put her arm around his shoulders and took his hand with her free one.

"Suichi," she said lovingly. "I can't say that I know what you're going through, because I don't. But I think that if you really care about Nagi, you'll tell her how you feel. "

"But what if she hates me! What if..."

"Suichi, you cant live in The World of What If. If you really feel that you need to tell Nagi something, then tell her. Believe me, the only thing that she wants is honesty and friendship. That's all anybody ever wants. She just needs a friend. A good friend."

Suichi let a tear roll down his cheek. He had never cried in front of his mom before, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm just scared mother," he said through his tears." I don't want to lose her."

His mother locked him gently in her embrace and stroked his hair.

"It will be alright," she cooed. "It will all be alright."

Suichi said nothing, but quietly sobbed on his mother's shoulder. This woman, this human, had ment everything to him. She had raised him as her son and continued to do so with such love that Suichi couldn't even comprehend it. And now she was helping him in ways that she couldn't even imagine.


	6. The truth

Ch.6 The truth

Suichi nervously dialed Nagi's number that she had written down. He put the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. It rang twice before he heard Nagi's voice on the other end.

"Hello?" she said, almost sounding as if she was out of breath.

She sounded as if nothing had happened the other night. Suichi was starting to rethink this whole thing.

"Hello?" she said again, sounding a little annoyed.

Suichi spoke slowly, "Nagi." His voice cracked a little.

"Suichi? Is that you? "She asked speaking alittle louder.

"Yes." He said clearing his throat. "Umm, Nagi... we need to talk."

"Okay," Nagi said more seriously. "Umm..whats wrong?"

"No, " he said," Not here. We need a place more...private."

"Okay, then umm..."

"Do you know the abandoned warehouse next to the market?"

"Yes."

"Meet me there in an hour."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Suichi hung up without letting her say good-bye. This was it. He had this one chance to tell her. And he wasn't going to let this slip away. He got dressed, put on his jacket and left. His mother watched him leave, with a smile on her lips.

Nagi hung up the phone from the phone booth and walked back over to the tree, grabbing her trench coat.

She waited outside the warehouse nervously. What was so important? She pulled the collar of her black, trench coat around her ears. Suddenly, she felt a drop of water fall onto her cheek. Before she looked up rain started falling. It poured hard and fast. Nagi just stood there, looking up at the pouring rain, thinking. It had rained that day too. It had washed away the blood, the tears, and her emotions. The hatred for Yoko filled her heart once more. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She would find him. She had to. She wanted to be free from the memories.

Suichi arrived at the warehouse drenched. He looked up at the tall building so lifeless and dark. Nagi was nowhere to be seen. He ducked inside the building quickly. He looked around the first floor. It was bare and gray. The only thing that was taking up space was an old, rusty elevator. It looked like it could still work, because the engine was still running. Nagi was still not in sight. Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion. It was a little faint and it sounded as if it came from the top floor. Suichi headed for the elevator. He ran through the open door of the elevator and pushed the button on the panel. The elevator whined and rumbled as it made it's bumpy way to the top floor. When Suichi arrived, the door of the elevator opened, giving Suichi a look at the room. It was like the first floor, except it was cut into sections. There was dust in the air from the explosion. Suichi feared that Nagi could be hurt so he called to her.

"Nagi!" he said loudly.

No reply, so he called again.

"Nagi!" he said it more loudly this time.

Suddenly he heard a noise in the far corner. He turned to the noise, then he heard a voice.

"No need to shout Suichi." The voice said.

Then, out of the shadows, came a dripping, wet Nagi. Her hands were in her pockets . Water dripped from her blonde hair and her clothes. She didn't even have a scratch on her. He wondered what the explosion could have been, but he was just thankful that she was okay.

Suichi took a deep breath and walked over to her. She walked in his direction too. They both stopped a few feet away from each other.

"So," Nagi said shrugging," What did you want to talk to me about?"

Suichi looked at her for a while before he answered.

"Nagi," he said quietly, almost in a whisper," I...I ...I'm not who you think I am."

She looked at him in confusion ,and eyebrow raised "I don't understand."

Suichi looked into her eyes. Damn, her eyes! It was like she could see into his soul. He couldn't help himself, he had to look away. He couldn't look at her anymore, the innocence in her eyes was killing him. He lowered his head.

"Nagi I..." he started to panic, he couldn't do this. But he had to; he couldn't turn back now. "Nagi I... I found the man you were looking for."

Nagi stiffened, her eyes wide. Suddenly, in one swift motion, she grabbed the collar of Suichi's jacket and pulled him close to her.

"Where Suichi!" she said seriously. "Where did you see him! Was he in the city! Was he alone! Please Suichi! I must know!"

Nagi's grip was strong. Calmly, Suichi grasped Nagi's hands and removed them from his collar. His gaze was still down. Suichi held her hands in his. Nagi searched his face, trying to figure out what was wrong. She then gently lifted his chin with her finger, looking into his eyes.

"Suichi ?" she said concerned." Please, tell me where he is."

Suichi slowly stepped back away from her, her hands slideing from his grasp. He looked at her, his expression unreadable. Nagi still looked confused and concerned. Suichi had to tell her. He couldn't hold back.

"Nagi," he said slowly," He has been with you this whole time."

Nagi's eyes widened even more. She stepped back from him in total confusion.

"Wha...what!" she stammered." What do you mean? Suichi what are you talking about!"

"Nagi," he said looking into her eyes, in total fear. He hesitated, but the word's flowed from his mouth.

"Nagi, I am Yoko."


	7. Minagi the elf demon

Ch.7 Minagi, the elf demon

Nagi was silent when she heard his words. She didn't move, she just stood there, fists clenched. Suichi couldn't see her expression. She had backed away from him so far now that her face was covered in shadow. But underneath, he knew that she was hurt. He tried to explain to her, hopeing to ease that pain a little.

"You see," he began." I had been injured in my demon form, so I had to escape to the Human World and hide myself in a human body until I could regenerate. That woman was my human mother. In time, I grew to love her as a mother. So I decided to stay in the human world."

Nagi said nothing. She still remained frozen. Suichi could sense anger coming from Nagi. It wouldn't stop, it just kept growing. He tried to tell her more.

"Nagi" he began. But Nagi interrupted him.

"So..." she said, her voice filled with anger. "All this time... everything... it was all just a horrible...lie!"

Nagi looked up. Her expression, freighting. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were glowing with anger.

"First you betray us," she said her voice rising," Now you lie to me! You trick me! You low-life beast!"

Suddenly, she ran at Suichi and tried to punch him, but he moved in time. She turned back to him and jumped in the air.

"YOU TRAITOR!" she bellowed. She came down fast at him and tried again to strike him. He jumped out of the way again and landed on the floor. Nagi had struck the ground, breaking the concrete floor with her fist. What was happening to her! Who was she!

"Nagi!" he yelled to her pleadingly. "I don't understand! How did I betray you! Who are you!"

Nagi slowly rised to her feet, looking more angry.

"You don't remember me do you? I would have thought you of all people would have figured it out by now, Yoko." She said. "Let me refresh your memory."

Nagi then pulled a small, green jewel from the breast of her shirt. She then put it to her forehead. Suddenly, her skin overlapped the jewel, swallowing it. A green aura surrounded Nagi's body. Power began flowing out of her body and lit up the room. She rose from the ground and was now floating in the air. Suichi stood in amazement as he watched as her once round ears became longer and pointed. He watched her clothes transform as well. Her trench coat disappeared and had become a long sleeved black leather top, which was hung off her shoulders and had a slit down the front which was laced with a black string. It stopped right below her breasts, leaving her stomach visible. Her pants had become a long, black loin-cloth which came to down her feet. Her shoes had become dark knee-high boots.

She was slowly lowered to the ground. The light disappeared and the aura vanished. Nagi placed her hand on her hip and had an evil smile on her face. She had black tattoos of leaves on her thiegh, which Suichi remembered. Suichi's heart beat harder. His eyes were wide with disbelief. It couldn't be! She was... she couldn't...

"Remember now Yoko! Don't tell me you forgot your own partner. Of course that's what your good at, isn't it!"

"But... it can't be... "He stammered. "Minagi! But you're dead!"

"You thought I was dead! You left me to die! You left both of us!" she yelled.

"Minagi...please! I don't have any idea what you're talking about! I didn't leave anyone..."

"LIES!" she yelled. She held out her hand a bright light of energy starting to form. A long solid sword formed in her hand, a green arua around it. " You left me! You left Kuronue! I'm back to return the favor!"

She then jumped at Kurama, the blade of the sword aimed at his heart.


	8. Blood for Blood

Ch.8 Blood for Blood  
  
Kurama jumped out of the way of Minagi's blade, but not quick enough. The sword sliced across his chest, sending blood from the wound. Kurama kneeled on the ground, grasping his chest. Blood was now all over his front and hand. Then he looked up at Minagi, who had her bloody sword resting on her shoulder and was smirking.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Kurama!" she said in an evil voice. "I expected more from you, fox!"  
  
Kurama stood up slowly, still holding his wound. It was very painful, and it stung like venom. Minagi was just toying with him though. This wasn't her most powerful element. Minagi, being an elf demon, could conjure up any element she wanted and turn it into a weapon. Her most powerful element was Fire, which she rarely used. This element had to be Earth. It wasn't very powerful, but it stung after contact.  
  
"Minagi," Kurama said pleadingly," I swear to you... I didn't leave Kuronue. I tried to save him! But I couldn't, it was to late..."  
  
Minagi frowned again. Her eyes became filled with anger. Her sword disappeared in her hand. She held up both her hands, forming blue balls of energy. The balls then became disks. Suddenly, the disk's edges became sharp and started spinning.  
  
This has to be, Kurama thought, her third most powerful element, Water.  
  
"Why do you continue to lie?" she said lowering the disks to her side," We were all partners. Friends. And you threw it all away for treasure. I didn't think you could stoop so low!"  
  
"But I didn't! Please Minagi, you have to believe me! I don't know what you saw, but I didn't leave him! He was my friend! I would never..."  
  
Suddenly, Minagi did a front flip over him and then sprung toward Kurama, disks ready.  
  
"How dare you call yourself his friend you back stabbing bastard!!!"  
  
She threw one disk at him and hit his waste. Then she threw the next one, sending it into his back. It spun into his flesh, sending blood onto the floor. Kurama screamed out in pain as the disk left his body and flew back into Minagi's hand.  
  
"It's time for YOU to experience pain!!" Minagi said walking up to Kurama and throwing the disk aside, making it disappear. Kurama was on the floor, bleeding heavily, and grasping his wounds. Minagi then drew back her leg and gave Kurama a swift kick in the ribs. Kurama cried out, gasping for air. He rolled over grabbing his now broken rib. Minagi put a boot on his bleeding chest and leaned over him, staring into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"How does it feel Kurama?" she asked leaning in closer. "What does it feel like to experience real pain? Sadly, nothing that I could do would make you feel the kind of pain I'm feeling. But thankfully, I can give you Kuronue's pain. "  
  
She then got off of him and grabbed his collar.  
  
"But just to make this more enjoyable," she said lifting him off the ground, "Why don't you come out of that body Yoko. That way I can see the final look on your face when I kill you!!" 


	9. Kuronue's death

Note:  
  
.,.,.,.,. = Flash back  
  
Ch. 9 Kuronue's death  
  
In a feet of strength, Minagi through Kurama across the room into the concrete wall. The concrete wall broke around Kurama's body and dust came out of the cracks. Kurama's body fell to the ground, not moving. Minagi approached him slowly, smirking as she came closer.  
  
"Come on Yoko!" she said impatiently, "Show yourself you coward!"  
  
Kurama opened his eyes and slowly rose on his hands and knees. He coughed up blood onto the floor, near Minagi's boot. She smiled at his pain.  
  
"I... I cannot." He said weakly. "He is merged with me. He does not posses me. Therefor... I cannot bring him forth."  
  
"Hmph." She said frowning." Pity. I really wanted to see the fear in his eyes as I slowly torture him to death."  
  
Kurama slowly looked up at her. He could see the hate in her eyes. He had to make her see what happened! If not, then she would surely would kill him. But how could he make her see? He had only one chance. He had to weaken her, and then he could transmit his memory into her mind. But he would have to fight her. He didn't know if he had enough power. He would have to use every ounce of energy he had left to bring her down.  
  
"Minagi," he said, his limbs tensing. "You know that I would never turn my back on a friend. How can you think that I would leave Kuronue to die?"  
  
She stepped closer and leaned down to meet his gaze.  
  
"Because of what I saw!" Suddenly, in one swift motion, she grabbed Kurama's throat and raised him up against the wall. He grasped her hand, trying to loosen her tight grip. Blood dripped from his mouth, onto her hand but she didn't care. It wasn't the first time the blood of a friend stained her hands.  
  
"But instead of just telling you," she said looking up at him," I think I'll show you."  
  
Suddenly, her eyes glowed a bright blue. She looked straight into Kurama's eyes, and he couldn't look away. The memory slowly entered his eyes, straight to his mind.  
  
.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.  
  
"Kuronue! Kurama!" Minagi called. Her voice echoed inside the demon palace. She had lost them when the demons came after they had stole the treasure. Then, she heard a scream of pain. She ran as fast as her slim, elf legs would carry her. She followed the voice. It sounded like Kuronue's. So she called again.  
  
"Kuronue..." Then she saw them. But to her horror, Kuronue had been attacked. Bamboo spears had come out of the ground and had skewered his body. She stood there, frozen in horror. Then she saw past Kuronue and to Kurama. He did not see her come up behind Kuronue's body. She thought he would run back and then they could both help Kuronue before it was to late. But he did not go back for his partner; he turned around and in the blink of an eye, jumped out of sight. Minagi didn't know what to think she was in shock and also disgust. But she couldn't think about that now, there only thought was to help Kuronue.  
  
The demon voices were getting closer. She had to act fast. She ran over to Kuronue.  
  
"Kuronue!" she yelled to him, looking right at his bloody face. His eyes were closed and he did not move. "Kuronue! Please wake up! Kuronue!!"  
  
Slowly, his eyes opened, but not all the way. He didn't say anything. Blood was leaking out of the side of his mouth. Slowly he closed his eyes again.  
  
"No! "Minagi yelled at him. "Don't you dare die on me! I'm going to get you out of this!"  
  
He opened his eyes again. Minagi drew up her energy disks. Then, very precisely, she threw the disks at the bamboo spears. The disks cut them, then came around and cut them again. Eventually, the bamboo evaporated. Kuronue's body was free. He fell from mid air and into Minagi's arms. She sat him down on the ground. She rested his bloody head in her arms letting his body lie on the dirt ground. She gently moved his hair from in his eyes.  
  
"Kuronue!" she whispered to him," Kuronue! Come on! Please stay with me!"  
  
Her voice became choked. Tears started to form in her eyes. She gently stroked his cheek. His eyes were still closed, but he was still breathing. She pulled his head closer to her.  
  
"Kuronue, please" she said, tears running down her cheeks. "Please, don't die. Open your eyes! Please."  
  
She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him in pain. Suddenly, she felt a hand wipe a tear off her cheek. Her eyes sprang open to see Kuronue looking at her. He looked so weak and in pain. Her tears flowed down her cheek, as Kuronue wiped them away.  
  
"Minagi," Kuronue said in a weak voice, almost in a whisper," don't cry on my behalf...please."  
  
"Kuronue," she said, now sobbing.  
  
"I'm...not going to make it anyway," he said. "Just go...you need to get out of here..."  
  
"Don't say that!" she said crying harder. "You're going to be alright! I'm not leaving! I'll take care of you! You're..."  
  
"Minagi!" he said caressing her cheek. "I ... I don't have long. I...I want to let you know..."  
  
Then he coughed up blood all over himself and Minagi, but she didn't care. She looked at the holes in his body. His clothes were soaked in his blood. She shut her eyes again. She knew he was right, but she didn't want him to be. She didn't want to let go of him. He always had stuck by her. He had saved her life more than once. She cared so much for him! He couldn't die!  
  
"Kuronue, you can't die!" she sobbed. "I can't bear to lose you!" she turned away from him.  
  
"Minagi, "he said making her look at him. Slowly, he brought his other hand up. With his free hand he grasped hers and then put what was in his hand in hers. He closed her hand tightly. Then her arms fell to the ground in pain. She looked at him, then at her hand. Slowly, she opened her hand. What she saw made fresh tears come down her cheek. It was his pendant.  
  
"That...is why I...why I'm like this," he said," it broke off my neck...and I went back to..."  
  
He coughed up more blood. Minagi cried, squeezing the pendant.  
  
"Minagi," he said even more weakly," Please...listen...I have to tell you..."  
  
"What? "she said pulling him closer," what do you need to tell me?"  
  
"Ever since...ever since I first met you...I felt something, strong. And once I got to know you...I found what that feeling was. I found that...that..."  
  
"What! Found that what!!"  
  
"I love you." 


	10. A lost love

Note:  
  
.,.,.,.,. = Flash back  
  
Ch.10 A Lost Love  
  
Minagi's eyes widened. She had never heard those words before. And she didn't think that she would hear them from anyone, especially Kuronue. Her heartbeat started to increase. She could hear it in her chest. Fresh tears developed in her eyes and slid down her cheek onto Kuronue's. He was smiling, despite his anguish.  
  
"I never told you...because. It was my own foolish ego. I was to proud to...to tell you. I'm sorry...Minagi... I can't..."  
  
He shut his eyes again. He groaned at the pain.  
  
"Damn my pride!" he said finally.  
  
"Kuronue," Minagi said," I can't let you die! I would never forgive myself..."  
  
She started sobbing heavily into his chest. He lifted her chin, pulling her head close to his. Suddenly, Minagi felt her lips touch his. Her eyes shot open. He was kissing her! Kuronue, the bandit, her partner was kissing her. It was something she had wondered about. What it would feel like. Now she knew. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. She could feel his life fading fast. Then he slowly parted from her. She looked into his dark blue eyes and he looked back into hers. There was trust and understanding in their eyes. And there was also love.  
  
"Please don't leave me," Minagi begged.  
  
"Minagi," he whispered. "I will always be with you... as long as you...carry that pendant of mine. My spirit will always be by your side."  
  
Minagi sobbed. "Kuronue..."  
  
"Please Minagi," he said whispered. "Tell me that you love me...I can hear...your heart...tell me those words...please!"  
  
Minagi's words were real, and she spoke the truth. She told him the words that her heart was screaming at her to say. The words she had kept in her heart for so long.  
  
"I love you, Kuronue." She whispered. She smiled despite her tears. Kuronue smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh," he sighed happily," what a sweet sound...I have waited...so long to hear you say that..."  
  
He didn't speak for a while and Minagi started to panic.  
  
"Kuronue!!" she yelled in fear.  
  
"Minagi..." He said opening his heavy eyes. "Don't forget...I will always be with you...and don't forget me..."  
  
"I would never." Minagi sobbed.  
  
"Such...beauty..." he said. His voice fading. "I will always...love...you...Min...a...gi..."  
  
His eyes closed again, but this time for good. His body suddenly went limp and his head fell against Minagi's chest. Minagi's eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Kuronue?!" she said frantically.  
  
No answer and he didn't move. Minagi held him closer.  
  
"Kuronue!! Kuronue!!!!" She said, her voice rising. She knew that it was true, but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to bring him back! But she couldn't. He was gone, forever.  
  
"KURONUE!!!!!" she screamed. Her voice echoed in the palace. His name rang within the palace, over and over. The name of a lost love.  
  
.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., 


	11. Kurama's kiss

Note:  
  
.,.,.,.,. = Flash back  
  
Ch.11 Kurama's kiss  
  
Kurama blinked away the memory. Minagi's eyes were normal again but they still had the look of pain and anger in them. Minagi was still holding Kurama by the throat. The pain returned to his body, and he became weak again. However, he wasn't focused on the pain, the images that had just came into his brain were hard to swallow. He now knew why Minagi had wanted to get revenge for Kuronue so badly. He loved her...and she loved him. But Kurama also loved her. Did she still have feelings for Kuronue?  
  
"Do you understand now?" she asked him. "You now know what I saw! Now tell me that you didn't turn your back on him!! I dare you!"  
  
He did know why now. He knew why she blamed him. He would have thought the same thing if the situation were turned. But he knew that that wasn't what happened, and he had to make her see this. But until he could weaken her, he was going to have to take the pain.  
  
"I..." he started weakly,"...I didn't leave him!!"  
  
Now Minagi looked really mad. Her grip around his throat tightened.  
  
"Why you low-life bastard!!" she yelled at him. Suddenly, energy started forming in her free hand. Then a blue spinning disk appeared again. Kurama had to do something. In the blink of an eye, he pulled out a seed from the back of his scarlet hair and stuck it on Minagi's forehead. As she reached up to scratch it off Kurama jumped out from her grip and front flipped over her. The seed from her forehead exploded as Kurama landed on the ground. He looked back and saw a cloud of gray smoke. Minagi had to be somewhere inside it. He got up slowly and turned around, holding his wounds. He wiped the blood from his mouth and then wiped it on his jacket. Once the smoke cleared, Kurama saw Minagi kneeling on the ground clutching her head. Letting go of her head, she slowly got up.  
  
I have to weaken her soon, he thought. I can't take much more of this.  
  
She slowly turned around. Her face was frightening. Blood was running from her hairline, her eyes where glowing blue and they were angry. Then she called forth energy to her hands again, purple energy. This was her second most powerful element, the Spirit. She turned them into solid, long knives. (A.N. there like the ones that Legolas uses in The Lord of the Rings.) She gave them a flip then started to slowly walk toward Kurama. He stood there, clutching his wounds, but he was ready. Suddenly, she disappeared.  
  
"What?!" Kurama gasped.  
  
"Looking for someone?" came a voice from behind him.  
  
Kurama turned just in time, because Minagi had stabbed at Kurama's back, but missed. He did a back flip out of the way, landing safely on his feet. Minagi threw a knife at him, but Kurama countered it. He quickly pulled out a red rose from his hair and transformed it into his trusty Rose Whip. He snapped it at the knife, cutting it in half and stopping it in mid air. Minagi looked impressed, but still angry. She ran at him prepared to attack. Kurama whipped his whip at her and carefully whipped the knives out of her hands. Then with a flick of the wrist, he wrapped his whip around Minagi's body and pulled tight. Minagi fell to the ground and growled.  
  
"You..." she growled angrily. "Release me you backstabbing..."  
  
"Be silent!" Kurama yelled at her in a voice that was not his own. "Or I'll pull harder!"  
  
Minagi was already bleeding from the thorns. But the pain was nothing to her, all she could think about was revenge. "How dare you tell me to be silent you stupid fox!!" she yelled.  
  
He didn't want to hurt her, but Kurama did as he promised. He pulled the whip tighter around her. Minagi yelled out in pain as the thorns dug deeper into her skin. Blood leaked out of the cuts on her arms and stomach. Kurama hated hurting her like this but he had not choice. She couldn't bring her knives forth either because if she moved she would get cut by the thorns on Kurama's whip.  
  
"I don't wish to hurt you Minagi," he said. "Believe me."  
  
Minagi looked at him with hate in her eyes. She growled and cursed under her breath.  
  
"Minagi," he said," I understand. I know what you saw! But it is not correct! I did try to save Kuronue, but he told me to escape! He sacrificed his life for mine! You obviously didn't see it but..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Minagi yelled at him. "JUST SHUT UP!!! I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES!!"  
  
Kurama looked at her in surprise. Then he saw a red aura around her body. Her spiritual energy was growing. The whip was starting to become hot. He wouldn't be able to hold her for long.  
  
"You have no idea," she growled at him,"what it feels like to lose someone you love!!"  
  
Her power was too strong. Kurama had to let go of the whip. It fell from his burnt palm onto the floor, transforming back into a rose. Minagi was free. She got up and stared at Kurama. He could still see the aura, but it had turned from red to black. The color of pure hate. Kurama picked up his rose and transformed it back into his whip. Minagi then reached into the cleavage of her shirt and pulled her hand out, dangling something from it. Kurama looked closer. He gasped in surprise. It was Kuronue's pendant! She had kept it for all these years!  
  
"You know," she said still frowning," The blood has never really washed away form this. Nor has it washed away from my hands. His blood will forever stain my hands. Reminding me of that day. Reminding me of his love."  
  
Kurama lowered his whip some. He listened to her words. They were the words of a hurt heart, of a lost soul. She had truly loved Kuronue, and when she finally knew that he felt the same, he was gone. She would never be able to spend her life with him. She would never know the feeling of being loved by another, because the one she loved was gone. However, Kurama still loved her. But at this point, he didn't know what would happen between them.  
  
"Reminding me of your betrayal." She finished. She slowly put the pendant around her own neck. It was fairly big on her and it glimmered in the light. The red jewel in the middle of it caught the light and reflected in Kurama's eyes. He blinked a few times, but finally got used to it. He remembered how Kuronue always carried it with him, always touching his skin. Then he saw, but just for a minute, Kuronue's image in Minagi's place. His image was there, and he was smiling. Then the image went back to Minagi, however she was not smiling.  
  
"Kuronue." He whispered, almost to himself. But in reality, he was talking to Kuronue. "Please make her see. I know you wouldn't want her doing this, you know this isn't like her. Please give me strength."  
  
Then Minagi interrupted his prayer. "What are you mumbling fox?!" she yelled. She slowly started walking over toward him. Then he saw it again, that image. He saw Kuronue walking toward him.  
  
"Kurama..." the image said. Kurama stepped back. Was he hallucinating? This couldn't be. "Kurama..." it said again. But then Kurama understood. The pendant. Kuronue must have stored his soul into the pendant. And when Minagi puts it on, his soul shines through and they almost become one. Kuronue's soul was wearing the pendant also. It's voice was faded and echoed.  
  
"Kurama..." it said again.  
  
"I'm here Kuronue." He responded mentally, trying not to break the spirit's communication.  
  
"Kurama," it said looking straight into Kurama's eyes, even into his own soul. "Kurama, old friend. Please, you must forgive Minagi."  
  
"Kuronue!" he yelled mentally," you know the truth! You can tell her wha..."  
  
"Kurama," the spirit said," I cannot. You must make her see on your own. Show her through your eyes..."  
  
"But..."Kurama began, but Kuronue interrupted him.  
  
"Show her through your eyes..." he said again," ...love her as I did..."  
  
"What?" Kurama said. "But Kuronue I..."  
  
"Take care of her..." Kuronue, said. Kurama remained silent, waiting for the spirit to continue.  
  
"Farewell...old partner..."  
  
Kuronue's soul slowly faded away. He had a wiry smile on his face like he always had. He gave a slight wave pulled his hat down over his eyes and faded. Kurama was going to call out to Kuronue but his thoughts returned to reality when a fist made contact with his face, sending him flying into the near by pillar. Kurama's body fell to the floor, rubble all around him. Minagi cracked her knuckles as she walked over toward him. He slowly got rose from the hard concrete ground, wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
"Minagi!" he yelled. "This is wrong! Kuronue wouldn't want you to be like this! He loved you! He wouldn't want you to be grieving for him this way! This has to stop!!"  
  
Minagi stopped in front of Kurama. She let out a growl then violently grabbed him by his scarlet hair and brought him up to eye level with her.  
  
"Oh, it will be over!" she said. "Once I kill you!"  
  
Then she brought her hand up, hip level. Suddenly, red-hot energy flowed from her hand and formed a long, solid, red sword. This was it. Her most powerful element, Fire. Kurama's eye's widened. He had to stop her!  
  
"It's over!" she said, shedding her victory smile. "Farewell, partner!"  
  
The sword came at Kurama's body. There was no way he would be able to block it! This was it! He was done for!  
  
Suddenly, in a desperate attempt to stop her, Kurama thrusted his head forward at her. Minagi wasn't ready for it, and neither was Kurama. Their lips touched, sending waves of heat into their bodies. Minagi's sword stopped right as it touched Kurama's chest. Her eyes widened in surprise, but Kurama closed his. She didn't fight back she just stood there. Then suddenly, images filled her head. Familiar images of the past that she had tried to forget. She couldn't close her eyes, the images were there, playing in her head like a movie. A movie that she only wanted to see once. 


	12. Tears of Blood

Note:  
  
.,.,.,.,. = Flash back  
  
Ch.12 Tears of Blood  
  
Minagi found herself in the same place she had been all those hundred years ago. The same dark and cold palace that her and her two best friends had made a heist. She could see the doorway of the palace. Then she saw two figures running toward her. As they came closer she started to recognize them. It was Yoko Kurama and Kuronue, and they were laughing. She called to them, but they didn't respond. She didn't think they would, but in that moment, it felt like she was back in that palace with them. And that was a feeling she didn't want to let go of. They stopped to look behind them then looked at each other and there prize and laughed. She looked at their faces, they seemed so happy. She missed their smiles. Kurama's was caring and reckless, while Kuronue's was victorious and sneaky yet loving. They continued to run toward their escape.  
  
"Hey Yoko," Kuronue said as they ran," where's Minagi?"  
  
"I don't know," Kurama said looking behind him," she was behind us a little while back."  
  
"Hope she's okay," Kuronue said." You think she got caught?"  
  
"Minagi," Yoko said laughing. "No way. There were probably some demon guards chasing us and she stayed behind to take care of them. You know how she is."  
  
"Yeah," Kuronue said smiling," your probably right."  
  
He was worried about me, she thought. She smiled at that. She had remembered that she had fallen behind and had lost them. She continued to watch them as they ran through a field of bamboo. She kept her eyes on Kuronue. She had often dreamed about him, but it was good to see him as he was. He had that cocky smile on his face as he always did. She wanted to reach out to him, she wanted to feel his warmth one more time but she knew it was impossible. Suddenly she heard the sound of a chain break. She saw Kuronue turn around and stop suddenly. She saw his pendant break from his neck and fall to the ground behind him. Without hesitation he turned around and ran back to get it.  
  
"No Kuronue!" Yoko screamed as he stopped to face his partner. Minagi found herself yelling the same thing to Kuronue but she knew he couldn't hear her.  
  
"I need it! "Kuronue yelled back. He reached his pendant and picked it up. He started to run back toward Yoko when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg. The pain was excruciating. He screamed out in pain. Yoko looked on in horror as more bamboo stalks went through Kuronue's body sending blood shooting from his body. Minagi wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her eyes were glued to her bleeding partner.  
  
"NO!!" she screamed in horror.  
  
"Kuronue!!!" Yoko screamed.  
  
"Don't worry about me Kurama!" Kuronue screamed weakly, blood coming out of his mouth. "Get out of here, run!!"  
  
"No I wont leave you!!" Kurama started to run toward Kuronue preparing to help him but Kuronue stopped him with his words.  
  
"No Kurama!" Kuronue said forcefully. "I said don't worry about me! Now get your ass out of here!!"  
  
"But..." Kurama protested.  
  
" Kurama if you don't get out of here now I will never forgive you!!" Kuronue yelled. "Find Minagi and get out of here!"  
  
Yoko clenched his fist. He couldn't leave Kuronue to his death. This was his best friend. He couldn't leave. But if this was Kuronue's wish, then he would do it. For his friend. He nodded to Kuronue.  
  
"Take care of Minagi!!" Kuronue yelled as Yoko turned to leave.  
  
"I will...my friend!!" he yelled back his voice choked. Then he ran leaving Kuronue with a painful smile on his face.  
  
Minagi was speechless. She couldn't understand. Then she saw herself come around the corner to the scene. Yoko running away, and Kuronue dying slowly. She saw the look on her own face, the look of hurt and pain. Then everything started to fade into a dark, black shadow. Minagi tried to stop it but she couldn't.  
  
"No!" she screamed against the darkness. The last thing she saw was Kuronue, he was still wearing the smile but his eyes slowly closed and his head went limp. Then the darkness consumed him, and Minagi could see no more.  
  
"NO KURONUE!!!!" 


	13. Crimson Regret

**Note:**

**.,.,.,.,. = Flash back**

Ch.13

Crimson Regret

Minagi blinked her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she could barely see anything. But as she continued to blink her vision became clearer. She saw Kurama in front of her, her hand still grasping his hair. His face looked worried and hopeful. Suddenly, all the thoughts that just went through her head came rushing back to her. Kuronue telling Kurama to run. Kurama trying to save him but Kuronue wouldn't let him. Her arriving at the wrong time. It all came back. She didn't know what to think. All this time she had been hunting Kurama to kill him and all for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She had thought that her partner, her own friend, had left their partner for dead. How...how could she? How could that thought even cross her mind? How could she do any of this? She felt...like she was the betrayer. She looked at Kurama, then slowly and gently released his hair.

How ...how could I, she thought. She looked at her hands. Spots of Kurama's blood were on her, just as Kuronue's. The blood of both her comrades, and it would never wash away. She slowly started to back away from Kurama. He just looked at her, finally she knew the truth. Minagi started to look pail. She just stared at her hands. The weapons she had used to almost kill her own partner, her friend.

"No..." she said, almost in a whisper. "Kurama...no...how could I..."

Kurama, still grasping his wounds, started to slowly limp in her direction.

"Minagi..." Kurama started. He didn't know what to say to her, what could he say?

Minagi looked up at Kurama, there were sparkling tears in her eyes. She looked at him in sorrow. Kurama wanted to rush over to her and rap his arms around her as he had once did. But as he got closer, she would back away as if she was not worthy of his touch.

"Kurama...I..." she said her voice choked. "I...I'm so...I'm so sorry Kurama!!"

In one swift movement Minagi ran from Kurama toward the nearest window.

"Minagi wait!!" but it was to late. Minagi jumped from the window into mid air. She spread her arms out like a bird and pointed her legs and feet. She dropped headfirst out of the building. By the time Kurama reached the window and looked down toward the street Minagi was gone. She had vanished into thin air. Kurama didn't know what to think at that moment or what to do. He looked out toward the city. It was still raining and everything looked dark and cold.

Minagi, he thought, please come back.

Minagi ran through the dark allies and the empty roads in the rain, tears flowing down her face. She didn't worry about the rain; in fact she could care less if anything happened to her right now. Her wounds were bleeding heavily and blood was running down her face, arms and stomach. She didn't care about the pain. She rounded a corner onto an old muddy street. Minagi saw her tree on the right side of the road, her only home. She stopped a few feet away from the tree. The rain had soaked her to the bone. She looked up at the dark, gloomy sky. The rain was pouring harder then ever. Her tears were still running down her cheeks. So many thoughts were flowing through her head. She tightened her fists in frustration and anger. She looked toward the heavens and gritted her teeth. She then raised her hand to the pendant around her neck and took it off. She looked at it. Raindrops were flowing off the red jewel in it. For a moment she thought she saw Kuronue's face in it. He still had that cocky smile on his face. Then Kuronue's image morphed into Kurama's. His gentle smile was so caring. Then she saw him after their battle. He was cut up and bloody. Minagi clenched the pendant in anger. She had done all those horrible things to him and she had said things that weren't true. Her whole pursuit had been pointless! She had searched for so long and all because of a mistake!! She couldn't take it anymore, all of those thoughts and feelings were inside her and she had to get them out. She fell to her knees, mud splattered on her bare legs. She raised her face toward the heavens and screamed.

Kurama limped his way down the muddy road. He grasped his wounds in pain. His clothes were covered in blood. Kurama leaned up against a concrete wall and slid down it into the mud.

"Minagi..." he whispered to himself. "...Where have you gone?"

He got up slowly, still leaning against the concrete wall. He staggered off the wall and continued to walk down the street. He rounded a corner and saw his house. He staggered up to the porch and took off his shoes. It hurt him to move. He slid the door open and walked inside. Everything was clean and polished. He walked toward the stairs. His mother must be sleeping already. Suddenly, Kurama heard the floor creak next to him. Kurama turned quickly to see a figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen. It was his mother, she was dressed in her house robe. He relaxed a little. She looked at him then at his wounds. Her face was in shock and worry. She ran toward him and help him steady himself.

"Suichi!" she said frantically," Oh my God, what happened to you!"

"I'm alright mother," he said weakly.

In a shot of pain his legs weakened a little. His mother took his arm and helped him up the stairs to his room. She laid him down on his bed and helped him take off his bloody clothes. He changed into a pair of clean black shorts. His mother went down stairs to get the first aid kit (A.N. He was hurt pretty bad so I don't know if a first aid kit would help! LOL. But oh well whatever.) Kurama laid his head down on his pillow, as blood trickled from his body onto his sheets. His thoughts had trailed off to Minagi. Where was she? Was she alright? He looked out the window and saw lightning flash. He hoped that she was safe and in a warm place. The rain was still pouring. He remembered the look on her face when she knew the truth. She looked at Kurama as if she wasn't worthy to be in his presence. Then he saw her when he first met her back when they were thieves. She was always so free spirited and independent. She never let anybody put her down without them getting hurt or worse and she always stood by him and Kuronue no matter what. He remembered her smile, that lovely smile. He remembered the way her eyes used to shine they were so beautiful. It was her eyes that had stolen his heart. Every time he looked into her big, sparkling blue-green eyes he would forget all of his problems. She was so beautiful. A smile cracked his lips at the thought of her. He felt a tear trickle down his face. He wiped it away with the little strength he had. His hand dropped on the bed weakly. His mother came back in making him lose his train of thought. She sat next to him on the bed and opened the kit.

"Suichi tell me what happened to you!" his mother said worried. She began to put medicine on Kurama's wounds and bandaging them. Kurama hissed at the pain of the medicine. He gripped the sheets of his bed and squeezed his emerald eyes shut. His mother started to bandage his cut chest and back. She waited patiently for his response.

"It was..." Kurama flinched in pain. What could he tell his mother? He couldn't tell her that Minagi, or rather Nagi, had tried to kill him. Of course he couldn't tell her that! He had to make up something, something believable.

"I was hit by a speeding car..." he said weakly. His mother's face looked shocked.

"A car!!" she exclaimed in shock. "Where was Nagi?! Did anyone help you? Why didn't you go to a hospital?"

He didn't know what response to give her. He didn't like lying to his mother. But he just couldn't tell her the truth. Not only would he give Minagi away, but also his demonic past. So he continued to lie.

"I never got to see Nagi," he said," Some people did try to help me. I was knocked unconscious for a while according to the witnesses. When I awoke, they were all standing around me. I was able to get up with there help. They asked to assist me to a hospital, but I refused. I told them that I would be alright and I started home."

Kurama took a deep breath, it hurt for him to talk. His mother had patched up his chest and back. She moved onto his waste. She sprayed infection medicine into it and put gauze on it then taped it. Kurama squeezed the sheet harder.

"You have a broken rib," his mother announced. "We'll have a doctor make a house call."

Kurama didn't say anything he just slightly nodded.

"I'll be right back," his mother said. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get an ice pack for your hand and face. "

"Thank you mother," Kurama said. His mother left the room and went down stairs. Kurama took a deep breath and let it out. He looked out the window it was still raining. Suddenly something caught his eye. He looked at the tree outside his widow. In the nearest branch he thought he saw a pair of eyes starring at him. Then in a flash of lightning they were gone. Kurama turned his head back to stair at the ceiling and thought it must have been his imagination.


	14. Hiei's Report

A.N. Hello all! I would like to thank you for all of your reviews. I appreciate your thoughts and comments. Please keep R&Ring! Thank You!

Ch.14 Hiei's report

Kurama had not been to school for a week, nor had it stopped raining. His mother had been taking care of him and nursing him back to health as best she could. For the morning hours and afternoons she would have to go to her job across town leaving Kurama alone. But she would always leave the phone beside his bed in case he needed her. This was one of those days.

"I'll be home later," she told Suichi like she did every day, " Remember-"

"I know mother," Kurama said weakly, "I will call you if I need you. Please do not worry."

His mother smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek gingerly. Then she told him good-bye and walked out of the room. He smiled a little. But then the thoughts of what had happened earlier that week came back. He had not sensed Minagi's spirit energy sense she left him, and he was starting to worry. He worried about what had happened to her, and what she was feeling. He wondered if she was all right. He remembered how hard she had fought to avenge Kuronue, then to learn that her whole mission had been one, big mistake. She had searched 500 years just to take revenge for someone she had loved. Now she knew the truth, and the truth had broken her heart. His feelings for her still hadn't changed, he still cared for her. Even thought she had tried to kill him the only thing he wanted right now was for her to be there with him, just so he would know she was safe. Suddenly, Kurama's train of thought was interrupted by the telephone. He reached for his bedside table, grabbing the phone with an aching arm.

"Hello?" he said, still weak.

"Hey Kurama," said the friendly voice of his good friend Yuske Urameshi. "How are ya doin'."

"Hello Yuske," Kurama replied. "I am ... all right I guess."

"Well, since we haven't seen you in a while the guys thought we would come over and give you a little pick-me-up."

"That is not necessary," Kurama replied, "I am fine."

" Nope," Yuske said , " We're coming over. See ya in a few!"

Before Kurama could object, Yuske hung up leaving the dial tone buzzing in Kurama's ear.

' Perfect,' he thought, ' Now I will have to explain this to them.' He looked at his still mangled body, hung up the phone, then layed his head on his pillow and sighed.

'''''

" WOAH!!" Kuwabara exclaimed at the sight of Kurama's mangeled body, "What the hell happend to you?!"

Yuske slapped Kuwabara in the back of the head, and hard. " Geez stupid!! What kind of greeting is that??!! Stupid moron."

Kuwabara got up from the ground holding his head. " Urameshi, dont start with me!!" he yelled " Look at the guy! He looks like he went through a machine or something!!"

" Yeah well that doesnt mean you need to point it out to the guy!! I'm sure he already knows he looks like shit!!"

Kurama wasn't faised by there argument. He thought it was quiet humorous, and he needed some humor right now.

" Will you both shut up," Hiei said walking past them toward Kurama's side," before you make yourselfs look more foolish than you already have."

Yuske and Kuwabara stopped fighting and crossed their arms in embarrisment.

" Thank you for coming," Kurama said trying to sit up, but the pain from the broken rib was still there making it harder for him to move.

Yuske stopped him, running to his side. " Hey! Dont try to move, you look really hurt." He said making Kurama lay back down. " What happend to you anyway? What could have done this to you?"

" Yeah," Kuwabara said, looking out the window into the damp, dark city. " And whats with all this strange weather. The rain hasnt let up in over a week."

" It always rains," Hiei said, " When an elf crys."

Kurama shot Hiei a shocked look. Did he know about Minagi? " Why do you say that Hiei?" he asked.

" Lately I have been sensing another energy," Hiei said looking out at the city," demon energy. Elvin energy to be exact. But it has been fadeing the past few days, so I havent taken much notice of it. I assume the demon is dieing, so its no threat to me."

Kurama sat up suddenly, egnoring the horrible pain. ' Fading??', he thought,' No! She can't be dieing! She didn't have that many wounds, how could she be dieing??'

The others were now around him trying to make sure he was okay. " Hiei," he said," Where did you sense this energy?? "

" Why is it any buisness of yours,fox?" Hiei asked.

" Tell me, Hiei!!" Kurama demanded, in a voice that was not his own. He gripped the sheets, frustraited with the little demon.

Hiei looked at him puzzeled, but then pointed out toward the middle of the city. " There," he said finally. Kurama looked out. It wasnt far! If he hurried, maybe he could save her. He made an attempt to get out of bed, but a sharp pain shot through his body and he landed on the floor in pain. Yuske and Kuwabara rushed to his side to help him up. " Take it easy!" Yuske said.Gently they put him back in his bed.

" No," he mumbled in pain, breathing heavily. " Shes out there. She..."

Hiei walked over to Kurama's side and gave him a stone cold look. " Stupid fox," he said emotionlessly,"Do you think that you could survive out there in this condition? Your pointless emotions will be your downfall! "

When Kurama didnt respond, Hiei turned around. " Lets go," he said. And with that Hiei started to walk out of the room. Yuske and Kuwabara started to follow.

" Take care Kurama," Kuwabara said, then mumbling under his breath." Stupid little pip-sqeek, ordering me around. He cant push me around-"

" Get better soon okay," Yuske said. Then they shut the door behind them, leaving kurama with his thoughts. He knew Hiei was right, but he didnt want to admit it. Minagi could be out there, in the cold streets, dieing and he couldnt do anything about it. He growled in frustration, letting fresh tears run down his cheeks. ' Minagi,' he thought looking out the window,' I'm so sorry. Please be alright. Please be safe and warm.' Kurama wished so hard that he could wrap his arms around her and protect her, but he knew he couldnt and the thought angered him. So, inraged and in tears, Kurama laid in his bed , faced toward the window. " Minagi," he said toward the city, almost hoping that his words would reach her elvin ears," Please forgive me. I am so sorry. Please just hold on a little longer...please...for...me..." Alone in his bed, Kurama closed his eyes and wept himself into a deep sleep.


	15. Comfort

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Well, heres the next chapter!

Ch.15 Comfort

The weeks passed, and Kurama was well enough to return to school. Though he still had bandages on his face and his back, he was able to bear it. His mind had raced with so many questions. He had been thinking of Minagi non-stop, and now as he would sit in his classroom and see her empty seat he will not be able to focus on his work. He would sense demonic presences every now and then and hope that it was Minagi, but every time he was dissapointed to find just another low-class demon.

Now that he walked on the sidewalks of Tokyo, bag in hand, he would ignore the demonic energy that would find him. How he missed her, and hoped that she was alive. He now had the fear that he would be walking along and see her dead body in an alley somewhere, but he prayed he wouldn't. So now, he went on his normal day to day schedule, trying to act normal even though his mind would be somewhere else.

He passed by an alley, right between a flower shop and a market, and sensed demonic activity. He sensed two right away, but there was another, a weaker one. He glanced by the alley as he passed, and he would have kept going had a particular object not caught his attention: a pointed ear. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was one huge demon infront of the weaker one, with his little partner beside him with a perverted smile spread across his lips.

" Go on", the little one said with a scratchy voice, " Hurry up and get it over with, I want a turn!"

" You can wait!" The big one yelled, holding the weak demon out of Kurama's view. " Shes' enough for both of us!"

The larger demon slammed the figure in his grip against the concrete wall hard. Kurama could now see the demon, and what he saw made his heart race and his blood boil. It was Minagi! She looked like she was barely concious and wasn't fighting back, as if she didnt care. She had many deep wounds on her body. Her clothes were ripped and caked with blood. Her beautiful face had many cuts and bruises, as blood ran down from her temple. The large demon had his hands around her throat and was about to violate her, when Kurama's anger exploaded.

" Release her NOW!!" he threatend. He had thrown his book-bag on the ground, ready to kill.

The two demons looked at him for a moment, then the larger one released one of his hands from Minagi's throat and laughed.

" Whos gonna make us?!" he laughed. " Get lost human scu-"

Suddenly, yellow energy swelled around Kurama as he got closer to the demons. The wind picked up as Kurama pulled his rose from his hair and with a flick of his wrist, transformed it into his trusty Rose Whip.

" Ah, an animal spirit!" the little one said with some interest. The larger one tossed Minagi's body aside causeing her to hit the wall and fall to the ground like a rag-doll, makeing Kurama's eyes become fierce .

" You should have left well enough alone boy!" The large demon said, grabbing his sword and preparing to destroy this little demon.

But before the demon could even think about raising his sword, Kurama gave his whip a crack sending it across the demon's body, slicing his body in two. The littler demon started to run in fear, but Kurama swung his whip at him cutting off his head sending his headless body onto the ground. And in a bursts of flames the demon's bodys burned and dissapeared leaving nothing but ash marks. Kurama's energy subsided and his whip turned back into a rose. Kurama put it back into his hair as he ran to Minagi's side. He held her head up trying to get her vision apon him.

" Minagi!" he said to her." Minagi! Minagi can you hear me?! Minagi please answer me!"

Her eyes were half open and they were clouded. Blood ran down her face into fresh cuts and out again. Her blonde hair was messy , caked with dirt, and flowed everywhere. He pulled her face to his and looked into her eyes, those beautiful sea sprayed eyes. Her gaze was in one directon no matter where her head faced, as if she was some sort of trance . He put his ear against her chest, quietly he could hear her heart beat. He looked back at her with a sympathetic and guilty look in his eyes. He felt responsible for this, if he hadn't let her go...if he had chased her...But he couldn't think about that now. He held her close to his body, embraceing her gently.

" I'm so sorry Minagi," he whispered in her ear. She didn't respond, but he knew that she could hear him. " You will be alright. I will care for you."

Gently, he picked her up in his arms and carried her. He bent down and picked up his bag then ran towards his house, ignoring the strange glances he got from passers by.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

He gently layed her on his bed then rushing down stairs to get bandages. His mother would be at work for a few more hours, so that would give him time to think of an excuse for this. He ran back up stairs, ignoring the pain in his back. He rushed to her side and started to mend her wounds. He took off her top to get to a deep gash on her chest. She had on a thin black bikini top underneath that was torn from were she had recieved the gash. He got out antibiotics and dabbed some on a large gause. He then put it on her chest and whinced expecting a response from her because of the sting of the antibiotics. But Minagi made no regaurd to it. He wrapped bandages all around her chest. He then moved to her face, preforming the same procedure on the cuts and the blow to her temple. He whipped the blood away with a wet towel then let it sit in hot water. ' what happened to you?' he thought as he put a band-aid on a cut bellow her eye. ' She must have been in such grief that she didn't care what happend to her. She must have felt that she deserved to die for the mistake that she made so... she would LET harm come to her.' Kurama wasnt sure about his theorys,but a guilty feeling was settling in his heart.

He then went to treat cuts on her arm when he noticed that the cuts were lined up horozonily on her arm, almost perfectly. The felt so familiar, their energy felt like Minagi's own. Then a horrible conclusion came to Kurama's thoughts: she had given herself these wounds. He looked at her other arm, and found the same pattern of cuts. There was a long cut across her stomach that had the same energy. ' Why would she do this to herself?' he thought. He treated all of those wounds, and while treating the cuts on her left arm he noticed that she had her fist closed tight around an object. He took her hand and found that her grip was very firm around the object. He pulled hard until he got it free from her grasp. It was Kuronue's pendant. It had spots of blood on the red ruby which sat in the middle of it and it's chain was dull and almost falling apart. He suddenly felt a tear run down his cheek and onto the pendant. ' Oh Kuronue,' he prayed ' Please forgive me. I...i'm sorry I could not protect her...I - i'm so ...sorry...' Suddenly, Kurama felt a warmth on his shoulder, almost like someone was touching him. He turned in surprise, but sadly no one was there. But he was sure that felt someone...Kuronue? Maybe...but it left a comfort in his heart. Perhaps Kuronue was trying to say something. What ever the reason, Kurama smiled, knowing that his friend was with them...was comforting them. With the feeling of support in his heart, Kurama went back to work, tending to Minagi's wounds. He looked up at her face and noticed that a single tear was on her cheek. He smiled and wiped it away gently with his hand.

" Don't be afraid Minagi," he comforted," I will not let anything hurt you..I swear."

He tended to her long into the afternoon hours until he was finally finished. He had put her clothes in the wash, but left her undergarments on and put the warm covers over her body. He held her hand as he watched her, the other under the covers. He gently used his finger and thumb to close her eyes so that she could sleep. She was so helpless, like a little child. He swore that he wouldn't let her run...not again. He layed his head on her hand so that it was between his hand and his head. This was to let her know that he was there and that he was not going to leave her. He stayed awake as long as he could, but sleep found him and swiftly took him. He layed there by her side until the sound of his mother comeing through the front door woke him.


	16. Love's Tears

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Well, heres the next chapter!

Ch.16 Love's Tears

" Suichi! Darling, I'm home!" his mother called from downstairs. Kurama's sighed, took in a deep breath, and walked out the room toward downstairs. He walked down the stairs just as his mother turned the corner into the kitchen. He stopped at the bottom step and took another breath, preparing what he would say to his mother. His stomach felt like it was in one big knot, and the moved from his stomach into his throat. He gulped trying to push it down, and with a heavy heart he turned the corner to face his mother.

Her face was joy at first, but when she saw the blood on his clothes, her face was filled with worry and fright. She dropped her cup on the hardwood floor, making it shatter into a million pieces. Without hesitation she ran to her son, thinking that it was himself that was bleeding.

" Suichi!!" she gasped, grasping the bloody cloth as if to support him. " Oh God, what happend to you!! "

Kurama grabbed his mother by the shoulders and released himself from her grasp. A look of seriousness and comfort was in his eyes, which made his mother take him by the face gently with bloody hands and look back.

" Mother," he said gently," Do not fear, for this blood is not my own...Mother, there is something I need to show you..."

He grasped his mothers hand and led her up the stairs towards the room containing his valuable secret. He hesitated for a moment and turned to his mother, who had a confused look on her face.

" Mother," he said softly," I must ask you...please do not panic. And please do not make any loud noises..."

His mother gulped and nodded. And with that, Kurama slowly opened the door, revieling a bloody, bandaged body of a young girl. He looked at his mother, whos eyes had become wide with shock. She stepped forward a couple of feet, in complete shock, then turned to her son.

" Suichi..." she gasped in shock "...What happend to her?"

Kurama walked over and kneeled down beside the bed, takeing Minagi's hand. He looked back at his mother with loving eyes.

" Horrible things..." he answered. As she moved closer, Kurama was thankful that Minagi's hair was covering her large, elvin ears. All of this was already to much to explain. " Mother...Na-Minagi...she needs help. I found her...beaten and broken...please understand, she needs me."

His mother looked at him in a way that she had never looked at him before. It was a look of many emotions: fear, confusion, shock, understanding, careing, and consern. She walked over slowly to kneel infront of Kurama. She looked into his eyes and for a moment, it looked like she understood everything.

" Where are her parents?" she asked concerned.

Kurama sighed and looked at Minagi. " I am sad to say that she has none. She has been alone...for a long time."

His mother looked sadly at Minagi and touched both of their hands. She looked down, trying to process all this.

" You called her...Minagi?" she asked confused.

" Nagi," he answered"...was a nick-name...her real name is Minagi." he then squeezed Minagi's hand, it felt so lifeless in his strong palm. His mother saw this, and made Kurama look at her. Her eyes were filled with love and understanding now, and she didnt question anything more.

" What can I do to help?" she asked careingly. Kurama smiled and held his mother's hands. " Just trust me with this..." was all he said. His mother understood, but she was still concerned. " I don't wan't you to take on this great responsibility on your own. I will help you in nurseing her, and I'll take up a second job in order to support her living here..."

When Kurama heard that, his eyes glowed. His mother had offered to let her stay! " Do you mean that mother?" he asked." You would let her live here?! But you can't get another job, your already comepletly consumed by the one you have already have."

His mother shook her head and smiled. " It's alright son. This is more important, and she needs you now. I will start applying tommorrow, and you can stay home to care for Minagi. But shes not going anywhere, so you need to get some sleep."

Kurama nodded. His mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and head toward the door, but Kurama grabbed her hand, " Mother, would it be alright if...if I stayed in here with her tonight? Incase she is awoken..."

His mother looked back at him, and for a moment she was concerned, but then she nodded. " Of course." she said at last. She then left the room and went to her own room so that she could think and sleep on all this, leaving Kurama alone with Minagi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

He didn't well that night, he kept watch on Minagi the whole night. She would stir every now and then, and Kurama would wake thinking that she was in thrashing. But then she would settle and return to her dreams, what her dreams were Kurama only hoped that they were peaceful. It was now midnight, and Kurama was starting to dose again. Then suddenly, Minagi started to breath loudly, as if she was almost trying to say something. Kurama leaned closer to try to hear what she was saying.

" K-Ku..." she breathed. Deep inside Kurama's heart, he was hopeing that she would say HIS name. " Kur-Kuronue..." she finally said, and Kurama felt dissapointment. But yet he also felt saddened by it. She was calling to him, trying to find him. But he wasnt there to answer, he couldnt comfort her, he could not...love her. Kurama put his hand on her cheek, stroking her fair skin softly. " I'm sorry Minagi," he cooed. " Kuronue's not here...he...he's not..." But Minagi interuppted him with a moan of pain. " Kuronue!" she moaned." ...where...are you?-" Kurama held her head close to his, resting his cheek on her shoulder. Eventually, he layed next to her on the bed, her head leaning against his as he calmed her.

" I'm right here Minagi," he whispered to her. " It will be alright. I'm not going to leave you..."

Minagi winced and moaned at first, but soon after Kurama started to speak she calmed down and breathed easy. " Kuronue...?"

" No Minagi..." Kurama whispered in a choaked voice." I'm not Kurounue...but..."

Kurama was takeing a big risk of his feelings, but at this point he didn't care. And a little bit of jealousy was comeing into his heart. He wanted to love Minagi freely, and for her to love him back. But as long as her heart yerned for Kurounue, he had no room in her heart. But he wanted to tell her, he wanted to let her know how he felt. Plus, even if he did, right now she would think it was Kuronue. So he gave a sigh, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

" I love you Minagi." his words echoed in his head as Minagi silently dreamed.


	17. Minagi's Dream

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. And I wanted to give a little shout out to Anonymous: First off I would like to thank you for your review, however I am a little offended by it. I did not entend on making Minagi sound 'perfect', because she isn't. And yes I have read the Lord of the RIngs and I do know for a fact that they do have it over in Japan. Another thing, I realize that everyone is entitled to their own oppinion and I respect yours, but saying that you can't believe that people like my story is just rude(and remember I am a beginner) so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bash my fic,(seeing as how you never even read as far as the first chapter) After all it is a FANFICTION! Also, I do not think that Kurama is a nerd, I love Kurama, he is my fav. character, but again: it IS my story and I put alot of work into it so again, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bash my fic. Anyway, to everyone else, here is my next chapter I hope YOU actually enjoy it!

* * *

Ch.17 Minagi's Dream

Minagi found herself in total darkness. She looked down at her body to find that her wounds were gone, and her clothes were mended. Where was she? She called out, but only her echoes answered her. She was starting to become afraid. Was she dead? Had the two demons from before killed her? She kept hearing a voice, inside her head. It sounded so familiar, and so far away. She tried to call forth one of her knifes but her powers were somehow blocked by something. She kept trying only to get the same reaction as before: a small light, and then nothing. She looked in all directions nervously, seeing only the infinent darkness in every direction. She was alone, and only now, she was afraid. " Kuronue..." she said into the nothingness, almost as if she was praying to him "...I need you. Where are you...?"

Then suddenly, something called to her from the abiss." Minagi..." it said in a voice that was so familiar to her, her ears perked up and she gasped when she heard it. It was so close, almost right next to her. She recognized it...she knew that voice.

" It--it can't be--" she said, her voice almost in a whisper.

" Minagi," it said again, this time more clearly.

Minagi's eyes widened as she heard it again. That voice...that harsh, cold, yet loving voice. She had heard it before, and then it enchanted her. She remembered the exact tone, the exact pattern of speech. It couldn't be so, there was no way...but it sounded as if it was , the voice that had faded in her arms. With hesitation she turned to the voices direction, her eyes filling with tears. She stood silently, waiting for the owner to show himself.

Then, slowly stepping out of the darkness, was the same figure that she had fought so hard for. The dark hat around his shiny, black hair which was up in a high ponytail. The giant wings, tucked behind his back. The same peircing, dark blue eyes that had watched her for so long. It was impossible, it couldnt be...

" Kuronue?!" her voice was of both happiness and shock. As soon as she saw him she let the tears roll down her cheeks. She stood there, her mouth agape, but then a smile spread across her lips.

" Hey beautiful, " he said, raising one side of his mouth up in a half smile. His arms were at his sides, his head slightly tilted.

Minagi took a couple of steps towards him her hand streched out. She walked towards him until she was only a few inches away. Hestitently, she reached her hand up to his cheek, but pulled back at the last minute almost in disbalief. This wasn't real, it couldn't be. He was...dead! Yet here he was, standing right infront of her. He just smiled at her as he always did, pationtly waiting for her to say or do something. She looked him over from head to toe, trying to deicide if she was crazy or not. She reached her hand up again but stopped just before touching his skin.

" This isn't real..." she whispered.

" It is real, love." he said gently. " It's me. I'm here."

Minagi gathered her scenses and softly touched his cheek. It was real! His skin was soft, but cold. She moved her fingers to his pointed ears, feeling the skin and then to his soft hair twisting her fingers through the strands of shiny velvet. Everything was real! He was really here!

" It is you!" she cried throwing her arms around his chest and holding him close, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her back, leaning his cheek on the top of her head.

" Oh, Kuronue..." she sobbed into his chest." I have missed you! I missed you so much!"

" I've missed you too, love." he said stroking her hair.

" I thought that we'd never be together again." she sobbed, but then smiled. " But I was wrong...now we can be together."

" Why do you say that?" he asked pulling away and wipping her tears away with his finger.

" Well," she said confused, assuming he knew. " Because... I'm dead now, and that means that we can finally be together."

Kuronue's smile turned a sorrowful . He didn't say anything, but held her close to him again. He layed his hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her to his chest. He rocked her back and forth, not looking into her eyes.

" Minagi..." he said sadly, "...your not...your not dead yet."

Minagi sucked in some air in surprise then pulled away from him, looking up into his stormy eyes. " What do you mean?" she asked confused and a little angry. " If I'm not dead then...then were the hell am I?! And how are you here!!"

Kuronue took her by the shoulders. " Minagi, it is hard to explain. But you are not dead. They sent me here for a reason. And the fact that I demanded to be sent to you."

" They?" Minagi questioned.

" Eh, some kid with a pasiphire." Kuronue shrugged. " It wasn't very hard, but I had to break alot of rules. I had to become a ghost in order to get inside your dream..."

" I'm dreaming?" she said pinching herself. " Ouch! But this...this doesn't feel like a dream..."

" Minagi," he said. " I speak the truth, your not dead..."

" But how?" Minagi asked. " The demons...I was weak...how did I live?"

Kuronue smiled then, and put his arm around her waist then one of his wings wrapped around her shoulders and back. " I'll show you..."

He turned her slightly so that she was standing closly beside him. Suddenly, the darkness started to evaporate like fog. She could see someone....someone on a bed. She closed her eyes and put her head in Kuronue's shoulder until he told her otherwise. Then, he took her chin and faced her vision on the surroundings. She was in a room, Kurama's room. The first thing she saw was herself...lying on the bed, her body bandaged under the sheets.

" That's..." she said wide eyed." That's me...but how??"

" Let's just say I borrowed your spirit for a moment," he said.

She then focused on the person next to her. There was Kurama, laying next to her, stroking her hair and speaking softly to her. Minagi walked out of Kuronue's imbrace and over to Kurama standing next to his body. She then looked back at Kuronue.

" Don't worry," he said. " He can't see you. He could bump into you and not feel it."

Minagi looked back down at Kurama and got closer. She saw his face...he was crying. Minagi reached forth to touch him but when she reached his shoulder, her hand went right through his body. She pulled it back, almost dissapointed. She watched him hold her body and talk to her. She felt tears form in her eyes, and she reached to him again only touching just above his head so that her transparent hand wouldn't go through.

" He saved me..." she said, finally understanding.

" Yes," Kuronue said walking over to stand beside her. " He killed the other demons just before they were about to rape you..."

Minagi smiled, but fresh tears flowed from her face.

" Why.." she asked. " Why did he save me after...after what I did to him.Why would he?"

Kuronue put an arm around her shoulders. " He knows why you did what you did. He also knows that it was not your fault, and that you were not to blame."

" But I could have killed him.." she said, her voice choked. "I accused him of a crime that he would never commit but..."

" But nothing," Kuronue interuppted. " You did it out of love. Look at him..."

Minagi looked back at Kurama and listened. " Hold on Minagi," she heard him say. " I'm so sorry...sorry that I did not protect you..."

" He blames himself for my pain..." she said, her voice now turning into sobs. She pulled her hand away and cried into Kuronue's shoulder. He wrapped his arms and wings around her, letting the image wash away.

Minagi raised her head to find that they were in darkness again. She put her cheek against Kuronue's chest and found that he hadn't a heart beat. She pulled away and when she saw him smile at her, she looked away. He raised her chin to meet his gaze and kissed her forhead.

" Minagi," he said looking into her eyes. " Do not turn from me. I do not blame you and neither does Kurama. I love you...nothing can change that."

" I have tarnished our friendship," she said. " I don't think I can face him..."

Kuronue touched her cheeks affectionatly, feeling her soft skin with his finger tips. " He will not turn his back on you." He caressed her face, from her cheeks to her ears, smiling. " And neither will I."

Minagi gazed into his stormy eyes, and felt his thumb brush her tears away. " Forgive me..." she said, touching his face and wipe a few stray hairs out of his face. " I ment no wrong..."

" I already have," he said pulling her closer and placing a tender kiss on her lips. She kissed him back with all the passion she had burried inside her heart. His hands felt her cheeks, moving to her hair and feeling the soft texture, to her neck and shoulders then back to her cheeks. She held him close to her, touching his shoulders and chest. It was the kiss that they had been waiting to preform, the kiss that no words in Human or Demon world could describe. Their love for each other had lasted even after death and far beyond.

" I love you.." Kuronue whispered, his lips against hers.

" I love you..." she said back, kissing him again.

He pulled away from her, and held her close to him. His arm went around her waist as the other caressed her hair. She layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. How she had longed for this...to be with him after all this time. She had searched 500 years to bring his soul peace, and now that he held her tight in his arms...he found peace. He didn't want to face it, but sadly he knew that this could not last forever.

" Minagi.." he whispered in her ear. " I don't want to let you go, I want to stay like this with you forever..."

" That's what I want too," she said back.

" But you know that this cannot last," he said, feeling tears comeing to his eyes. " Eventually...everything will be as it once was. I will go back...and..."

" And I will be alone," she said. She suddenly felt her heart drop and anger filled her heart. " NO! You cannot leave me!! Not again!..."

" Minagi," he said holding her closer, trying to calm her. " Please....I do not want to leave you, I would give anything to --"

"NO!!" Minagi cried, her voice now choked by tears. " I can't live without you there with me!! You were the only thing driving me those 500 years, and now that we're finally together...I won't let you go again!" she held him tighter as her cries turned into wails. " I WON'T LET YOU GO!!!"

Kuronue touched her cheek, makeing her look at him. He found that he was crying also, but he didn't care at this point. All that mattered was the girl infront of him, the one he loved.

" Minagi," he said sniffing. " Please do not cry for me. You have to let me go. I can watch over you there, and watch you grow more beautiful with every day that passes. Minagi, I will always be here for you, you know that. I will never leave you, not even in death. No matter where you go or how old you get, my love will follow you. I will always be in your memories, and I will always be in here," he reached his hand up and placed it over her heart. " There is someone else who loves you also. But no matter how much his love grows for you, mine will always be triple."

" What are you talking about?" Minagi sniffed, grasping his hand which still held over her heart. " Who is this?"

" It is not my place to say," he said smiling, " But you will find out in time. He will take care of you and he will protect you with all of his being. Minagi, do you still have my pendant?"

Minagi reached down in her top and pulled out the pendant. She held it in her hand, showing him. He smiled and placed it around her neck, kissing the jewel on it then kissing her forhead. " Never forget," he said. " As long as you have this, you will never forget me or the love that we have for each other."

" I would never forget that," she said pulling him close again. He nuzzeld her neck and kissed it. " I love you with all my heart..."

" And I love you with all mine," he whispered back, his lips against her shoulder.

" Please don't go..." Minagi whispered.

" I must, love, " he said to her. He raised her chin and kissed her on the mouth again. " But I will always answer your prayers, and I will always be here...loving you..."

She let the tears fall. She knew that this was the last time that she would feel his touch. " Wait for me," she whispered.

" Forever," he said and then he pulled her close and engulfed her in a kiss. She felt his touch, his body, his lips. She could hear his breathing, and feel his tears. She felt her body becomeing numb from her feet up to her head. She tried to hold on for so long, not wanting to let go of his touch, but then all went dark and she felt nothing at all.

" Forever..."


	18. To the Spirit World

Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to Destiny852, I appreciate the encouragment. Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Ch.18 To the Spirit World

Kurama was now sitting in a chair next to the bed. His hand held Minagi's as his head was laying on the bed. He had fallen asleep sometime around two o'clock. He had listened to Minagi mumble in her sleep until she had calmed down and slept peacefully.

Minagi felt her eyes flutter open, and her sences started to kick in. The first thing she felt was the pain from her wounds, then the wet blood from her body, and finaly the warmth of the crisp sheets. Her vision was blurry but she blinked until it was clear. She saw the ceiling fan spinning above her and then searched the rest of the room with her eyes. She winced in pain when she moved her head, but tried to ignore it.

She was surprised but then she smiled when she saw a red head laying his head on the bed and grasping her hand. She could feel his breath on her palm, his lips against her skin. She gently stroked his lips with her fingers, feeling his cool breath run over her hand. She looked up at the ceiling, watching the fan spinning. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. She blinked a couple of times, her vision becoming blurry again. Then her mind cleared and she remembered what happend...her dream.

She remembered what had happend. She remembered the warmth, the passion, the love. She closed her eyes trying to remember everything. She felt her eyes become moist and a tear slid down her cheek. She could still feel the warmth of his lips against hers. She lifted her aching hand and touched her mouth. Yes, she could feel it so well. She hoped and prayed that that feeling would never leave her lips. Her vision was blurred by the tears, but she let them fall. They were tears for Kuronue, and she would never wash those away. She could still see him, like it was printed on the back of her eyelids, everytime she blinked he was there. She blinked then closed her eyes again, takeing in the image. He still had that cocky smile on his face, his eyes were bright but tears stood in them. It was the look he had given her before he told her that he loved her, those beautiful words that echoed in her head.

" I'll never forget, " she whispered, almost as if she was speaking to Kuronue. " Never."

A shine of light came through the glass doors leading out to the balcany. Minagi glanced down to see the sun, slowly rising above the motropolis horizon. It warmed her face, greeting her with its engulfing light. She watched as it rose, and for the first in a long time, Minagi smiled.

Suddenly, Kurama stirred. She could feel his eyes flutter open against her palm. His emrald eyes awoke to the sunshine, blinding his view. Kurama, suddenly remembering where he was, rubbed his cheek against Minagi's palm and gave it a tender kiss. Minagi layed still, so she could watch Kurama's movements before he realized that she was awake. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, covering his mouth as he yawned. He glanced over at Minagi and found her smiling at him. His eyes widened and he grasped her hand, gently touching her forhead with the other.

" Minagi!" he gasped, stroking the hair out of her eyes. " Are you alright? What happend? Why did you--"

" Kurama..." she said weakly, almost in a whisper. " I'm okay--are you okay?"

" What?...Oh, yes," he said, a little shocked that she was worried about him. " I'm alright,but i'm not the one laying in a bed."

Minagi said nothing, but felt more tears come to her eyes. Kurama cocked his head and gently wipped her eyes with his finger.

" Minagi," he asked. " What is wrong?"

Minagi sniffed and rubbed her cheek against his hand. " Oh Kurama," she sobbed. " Forgive me...sniff...please forgive me..."

Kurama smiled and carressed her cheek. He got close to her face and spoke gently, " I already have," he said, makeing her look into his eyes. " Nothing you could do could sway my trust."

Minagi smiled, and ignoring the pain, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He was caught off gaurd and blinked. But he smiled and embraced her, gently trying not to hurt her anymore than she was. She rubbed her face against his firey hair and his broad shoulder.

" I'm so sorry, " she whispered in his ear.

He carresed her soft hair and gently whispered in her ear. " There is nothing to forgive, little elf."

He held her for a moment longer and genlty layed her back on the bed. He stroked her forhead, wipping away the rest of her tears. He looked at her gently, his eyes sparkling.

" Why?" she asked. " Why did you do this for me? After what I ..."

Kurama gently hushed her by laying a finger on her lips. " Whether you tried to kill me or not," He explained " You are still my partner." He stopped for a moment, as if thinking. He closed his eyes, remembering, then opened them and touched her cheek. " I lost a loved partner once, I will not lose another."

Minagi smiled and nodded. A sudden shot of pain surged through her body makeing her wince. Kurama stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

" Hold on Minagi, " he said, takeing ahold of her arm and looking at the bandages. They were almost covered in her blood. " I'll be right back, I'll go get you some bandages. "

He carressed her cheek and rushed out of the room to get more bandages. Minagi gripped the sheets in pain. It wouldn't stop, it was a throbbing pain. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Suddenly, she felt Kurama's presence. She opened her eyes to see him reaching into his hair and pulling out a seed. He held it close to Minagi's mouth and smiled.

" This should stop the pain," he said, gently placing the seed in her mouth. Minagi felt the flat taste on her tounge and swallowed without chewing. She felt the seed falling into her stomach. Slowly, the pain subsided and she felt better.

" Those plants of yours are very handy," she said looking at Kurama who was takeing off her old bandages and replacing them with new ones.

" That seed will affect you for about an hour," he said smiling, he had finished with her arm and rubbed it gently.

" What else do you keep in that hair of yours?" Minagi asked almost laughing.

" Well," he said, starting to laugh himself, " It's a very handy place for school work."

Minagi chuckled at his joke. She had always teased him about keeping things in his hair, he usually just went along with her teasing. It was only now that she relized she was...well, naked. She looked under the sheets at her body, which was also bandaged. She looked suspiciously at Kurama who looked back at her.

" Kurama--" she asked. " Did you bandage me on your own?"

" Yes.." Kurama answered, without realizing that he had made a mistake in telling her. " Why do you--"

But he was cut off by a slap across his head. " What were you thinking!!??" Minagi yelled at him, fumming and covering herself up with the sheets. " Pervert!"

" Minagi!" Kurama pleaded, holding the lump on his head. " I didn't look at anything, I swear!"

" Liar!!" she yelled, her elf ears twitching. " I can't believe you!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kurama and Minagi froze. It was Kurama's mother. She was dressed in a sunflower dress with an apron wrapped around her waist.

" What is all the comotion in here?" she asked, seeing her son on the floor grasping his head and Minagi sitting up in bed, covering her chest with the blanket. Minagi, recovering from her shock, covered her elf ears with her hair as quickly as she could.

His mother saw Minagi awake and hurried over to her, sitting on the bed.

" Oh Minagi," she said motherly, " How are you feeling dear?"

" Oh, umm--" Minagi looked over at Kurama who was now standing by his mother and gave him a your-lucky-she-walked-in- look. " I'm alright. Just a little soar."

" I bet you are," she said giving Minagi's hair a pet. " Well, since your up I will fix you a wonderful breakfast."

" Oh you don't have to--"

" No no," she said, standing and walking to the door. " I insist. You need nurtishment after all you have been through. "

" All I've...?"

" Well, you just rest and I'll be back in a moment. Kurama, don't let her lift a finger."

Kurama rubbed his head and nodded. ' Shes already acheived that,' he thought.

His mother left , leaving Minagi stairing at Kurama. " Kurama, what did you tell her?"

" No more than she needed to know," he replied walking back over and sitting on the bed causiously. Minagi sighed and let the sheets fall to her lap. Minagi looked at her arm, thinking back to that night when she...inflicted herself. How foolish she had been, to think such things. She had thought that she had needed to be punished for her crime, so she did herself. Now she wished she hadn't. She unwrapped her other arm and examend the cuts. Kurama saw this and grasped her hand.

" Minagi," he soothed, " It's alright. I understand. " He grasped her arm and gently rubbed the sliced skin, sending a nervous chill down Minagi's spine. " I will take care of you."

Minagi just looked at his emerald eyes. How could he be so compassionate to her after everything? The Kurama she knew was colder than this, true he had his own soft side, but this Kurama looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. His touch was so healing and comforting, and those big greeen eyes were to die for. She blinked her thoughts away and smiled back at him, placeing her hand ontop of his.

" Thank you," she said, almost in a whisper. " For everything that you have done."

" Kuronue wanted me to take care of you."

" What?"

" Those were his dieing words, to take care of you."

Minagi looked down at their hands. Even after death he was takeing care of her. She smirked laughing to herself, thinking that Kuronue had this all planned out. But the other thing he had told her, that there was someone else who loved her. She thought on that for a moment, she knew that she could never love someone the way she had loved Kuronue. No one would feel that place in her heart as he did. The only other person she had ever loved in 500 years was......no, it wasn't possible! Her head turned towards Kurama who was looking at her, still holding her arm. He backed his head up a little when she looked at him, almost in surprise. She stared at him for a moment, did he love her? Was he the one that Kuronue was talking about. He had told Kurama to take care of her, and thats what he was doing. But was he really IN LOVE with her? Was the real him in love with her? The Yoko side? She honestly felt that Kurama may love her, but what about Yoko? She had not seen him in decades, did HE hate her for what she had done? For shameing their partnership? She had to know the truth, however, she didn't know if she could love him back so easily. Kuronue couldn't expect her to let go of him so easily, could he? Either way, she had to know.

" Kurama," she said finally.

" Yes? What is it Minagi?"

" Kurama..." Minagi said slowly, as if in hesitation. But she suddenly let it all out in one breath. " Kurama, I need to talk to Yoko."

Kurama sat in silence for a long time, just staring at her. He blinked and finally gave a sigh, thinking about this. " Minagi," he started. " I cannot just bring him forth so easily. I do not posses me--"

" I know that," she said, grasping both his hands, almost pleading, " But I need to see him. I need to talk to him. There are still some things that I'm not sure about. Only he could answer my questions."

Kurama sighed. " Minagi, the heart of Yoko still beats within me. It would be almost impossible to---" He looked into her big, pleading blue eyes. He knew what she was feeling, and only he could fufill her desire. True it would not be easy, but if he didn't Minagi would never stop mourning. He lowered his head and nodded.

" I will do all that I can to bring Yoko back to you."

Minagi's face lit up and wrapped her arms around his neck. " Thank you so much Kurama!" she smiled, finally releasing him

He nodded, hopeing that he could keep his promise. Suddenly, his mother came through the door with a tray full of food.

" I hope your hungry," she smiled walking over and placeing the tray of food into Minagi's lap. Food of all sorts colored the silver tray. Teriake chicken, noodles with carrots,rice, meiso soup, and even a little yogert on the side. Minagi blinked at the wide variety. Kurama's mother smiled with pleasure.

" Wow," Minagi said speechless. " Thank you. You didn't have to got through so much trouble--"

" Oh sweetheart," she said pressing her hands together, " It was no trouble at all. Now you eat. You need your strength. Oh Kurama, your friends are here to see you."

Kurama blinked. " My friends?! " His mother left the room with a smile and in her place Yueske, Kuwabara and Hiei walked through the door and when they saw the girl in his bed, Yueske and Kuwabara's jaws dropped.

" Whoa! Kurama!" Kuwabara said. " No wonder you weren't at school!"

Kurama waved his hands infront of him, " No no! It's nothing like that!"

" Dude!" Yueske said walking closer. " Is she--? Did you guys--? What is going on?!!"

Kurama stood and tried to explain before Minagi interupted him.

" Hi," She said cutting up a peice of chicken and putting it in her mouth. " How are ya doin'? I'm Minagi, I'm an elf, and I tried to kill Kurama. So who are you?"

Kurama's eyes twitched as he lowered his head. ' Not the best first impression Minagi,' he thought.

" Whoa!" Kuwabara said walking over to her and pulling her hair back and revieling her large, pointed ears. He pinched the point of it and pulled. " Dude, she's one of Santa's elfs!"

Minagi frowned, her forhead throbbing, then she stabbed Kuwabara's hand with fork that was beside the chopsticks. Kuwabara released her hand and grasped his hand. " Don't touch the ears."

" OWW!!" he yelled jumping back and grabbing his hand. " Stupid elf bitch."

Minagi picked up a clock next to Kurama's bed and threw it at Kuwabara, smacking him in the head , makeing him fall on the floor.

" I take it he's the idiot of the group." Minagi said chewing on her noodles.

Hiei smirked walking over to stand beside Yueske, stepping over Kuwabara as he went. Yueske laughed putting his hands in his pockets.

" Heh, I like her. About time someone shut him up. So whats the deal Kurama? Whats this all about?"

Kurama sat down on the side of the bed while everyone else listened and Minagi ate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOOoOOO

" Wow," Yueske said after Kurama had finished. " So, you did all this to avenge the death of your old boyfriend?"

Minagi was sitting in the bed, takeing another one of Kurama's seeds because her pain had come back. " Yes," she said looking at Yueske. " I felt like Kurama had betrayed myself and Kuronue. If I had been there a second earlier--"

" It's pointless to dwell on the past," Hiei said, " What has happend has happend. However, I would find it hard to forgive you for even thinking that one of my partners would betraye me."

Minagi lowered her head, trying to hide her face from Hiei's gaze.

Kurama touched Minagi's hand. " It was a misunderstanding, Hiei. She ment no wrong and has seen that she was false. I have fully forgiven her for what she did, for she did it out of love."

Yueske put a hand on her shoulder." I'm sorry," he said. " For what happend."

" Thank you, Yueske," Minagi said raising her head up to look at him.

" Hey, any friend of Kurama's is a friend of mine. Espeacially one who beats up Kuwabara." He said laughing.

Kuwabara was sitting in a chair, rubbing a finger over the huge bump on his temple. " Shut up Urameshi!" he growled.

Minagi laughed, holding her knees. " Yeah, well, i'm not a total bitch. Only to those who are bitches to me."

Yueske laughed. Kurama laughed as well. He even thought he saw Hiei smirk. While there was a silence, Kurama decided to ask Hiei the question on his mind.

" Hiei," he said, Hiei looked at him. " Is it possible to bring forth Yoko again?"

Hiei blinked, a little surprised by the out-of-the-blue question. " You did it once before, you should be able to do it again. Do you still posses the potion you used before?"

Kurama shook his head. " No," he said. " I gave it to Kowenma. Whether he still has it I do not know. "

"Why do you ask Kurama?" Hiei asked.

Kurama looked at Minagi and looked bakc at the little fire demon agian. " I'm returning a favor."

Hiei frowned and looking at the elf girl on Kurama's bed. Minagi looked at Hiei, staring into his red eyes with her big, blue ones. He looked away and turned to Kurama. Yueske stood.

" Well then," he said looking at Minagi. " I guess were paying a little visit to the Spirit World. "

Kurama stood also. " Thank you Yueske."

Kuwabara stood too, still a little dizzy. Minagi looked around at the four friends. They were so close, and cared for each other. She was unsure of Hiei, but she was sure that the others trusted her, which gave her comfort.

Minagi edged herself to the edge of the bed and placed the empty food tray to the side. She placed her bare feet on the cold floor and tried to stand. Kurama and Yueske went to her side.

" Minagi!" Kurama scolded. " Your not strong enough to be moveing around yet."

" Your not leaving me here," Minagi said peeling Yueske and Kurama off her, standing on her own. Kurama was about to protest, but she covered his mouth with her hand. " Don't even think that your going anywhere without me. I wont be left here alone, waiting. I'm very impatient. Now where is my clothes?"

She stood, grabbing one of Kurama's shirts on his dresser and covering her body with it. She limped to the door and down the stairs. Kurama blinked and shook his head.

" She hasn't changed." he mumbled.

"Are we really gonna let her come with us?" Yueske said.

" Yeah, she's kinda scary." Kuwabara said.

Kurama laughed. " If we don't, she'll follow us anyway. Plus, she'll kill us if we leave her behind."

" We can just let her take her anger out on Kuwabara," Yueske said, walking out of the door with Kurama and Hiei.

" Yeah she...HEY!! I'M NO BODY'S PUCHING BAG!! HEY! WAIT UP!!"


	19. So Close Yet SO Far

THANKS SO MUCH TO DESTINY852! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! Its soooooo great that I have support for this story, even though I am a beginner at writing! Thanks again! Please continue to review! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Ch.19 So Close and Yet So Far

Kurama had given Minagi her clothes from the washroom, and now they were waiting in the living room waiting for her.

" Man," Kuwabara complained. " Why does it take girls so long to get changed."

" You have to remember Kuwabara," Kurama said," She IS injured, and she is probably going as fast as she can."

Kuwabara gave a "hmph", hateing to be corrected all the time. Kurama smiled, but then it faded. He lowered his eyes, thinking about what was about to take place. If Kowenma did have the potion, then Yoko would be released. He wasn't as gentle as Suichi and he was worried about what would happen when he sees Minagi. Would he tell her more than he should about how he felt about her? And how would she react if he did? She was still so in love with Kuronue, and he didn't want to take that from her. Whatever made Minagi happy, Kurama was glad to do it. That was why he was doing this, he would do anything for her...anything. A knot was forming in Kurama's stomach as he thought more on the matter. He tightend his fist in nervousness and then released. Part of him hoped that Kowenma didn't have the potion, but Minagi needed closure and he would fufill that.

His train of thought was broken when he sensed Minagi walk in the room. He turned to see her in her old clothes. A black,long sleeved, leather top which fell off her shoulders, stopping just under her breasts and stichted in the front with a ribbon. Her long skirt was open on the sides going all the way up to her waist, with a silver chain belt around her waist. She woar her old, leather knee-high boots, which had incriptions on the sides. She rubbed her bandaged shoulder and walked to where everyone was seated. Kurama looked her over, you could still see the bandages on her legs,shoulders, and face. The one thing that caught his eye was Kuronue's pendant, saftly around her neck. He smiled, Kuronue never ever let anyone touch his pendant, and now it was around the neck of a elf demon who NOW would not let anyone else have it as well. ' Ironic' he thought.

" Well," she said, her hands on her hips, " Are we going anytime soon?"

They all stood, Kuwabara storming past her. " It was your falt were so late in the first place," he mumbled.

Minagi frowned, hearing this with her large ears, and stuck her foot out in his path, tripping him as he past. She turned to the door, stepping on his back as she went. Everyone followed, trying to keep their laughes to themselves. Kuwabara growled and mumbled things under his breath as he got up off the floor and following the others. Kurama's mother rounded the corner from the kitched and stood in the doorway waving to them.

" Have fun at the arcade!" she yelled, believing what they had told her. 'Minagi sure dressed very...uniqely. I hope Suichi and the others will be alright.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minagi walked behind Kurama with her eyes faceing the ground. Kurama glanced back at her every now and then, but once she looked up, he turned away. She was probably just as scared as he was, but was doing her best not to show it. They had to go to Genkai's temple in order to meet Botan, the Grim Reaper of the Spirit World. Minagi had never been to the Spirit World, and was a little nervous to meet the Grim Reaper! What would this " Grim Reaper" look like? Was he a dark figure in robes who carried a sharp staff at his side? He couldn't be that bad if he was a friend of Kurama and his friends. But then again, he would have to be strong to hang around with this bunch! What if he was like Hiei but worse! What if he would not take her to the Spirit World because of what she did to Kurama! What if!

" Minagi," Kurama said takeing a step onto the staircase leading up to the shrine and holding her hand out to her," Are you alright?"

Minagi blinked, pushing the thoughts out of her mind. She waved her hand infront of her face. " Oh, yeah! Of course, don't worry about little ole' me."

Kurama smiled and walked back up the stairs. Minagi sighed and followed after him. They walked up the steep stairs, Yueske in front, Kuwabara beside, Hiei following, and Kurama and Minagi dragging up the rear. Minagi glanced up at the top of the stairs, watching the arch get closer and closer. She gulped and continued to follow Kurama.

They reached the top, revieling a large temple. Minagi searched the perimeter with her eyes, viewing the beautiful landscape and this perfect temple right in the middle of it. Only then did she notice an old woman standing in the large, screen doorway of the temple. The group walked down the stone path to stand infront of the old one. Her face was stern and worn, and she kept her hands behind her back.

This must be the Grim Reaper. She didn't look all that scary, she looked...rinkley. Minagi blinked turning her head to the side and then moving closer. The old woman looked at her, blinking.

" Whats your problem?" she asked, her body bending back as Minagi got closer.

Minagi backed up and crossed her arms. " Sorry, I just...nevermind. It's nice to meet you Botan, the Grim Reaper."

Genkai blinked, looking Minagi over. Then she walked down the steps and got infront of her, her head only comeing up to Minagi's chest.

" Young lady," she said, almost sounding offended. " Do I look like the Grim Reaper?"

' Do I need to answer that question?' Minagi thought.

Kurama stepped in, takeing hold of Minagi's arm, and smiling at Genkai. " Uh, Genkai this is Minagi. Minagi this is Genkai, the keeper of this temple."

Minagi laughed nervously. " Forgive me," she said smiling, feeling like a complete idiot. " I'm still new to all this."

Genkai smiled and nodded. " No offense taken. So, your the one who beat the crap out of our Kurama." Minag smiled wyrly. Then Genkai grapped her arm and yanked her down to whisper in her ear. " Good work. It's about time a girl taught these dim wits a lesson."

Genkai released Minagi and they both laughed under their breaths. The guys stood, confused at the joke.

" So when is Botan gonna get here, Grandma?" Yueske asked sitting on the steps.

" Any minute now," she replied. Kurama leaned agains a post, Minagi sitting on the ground below him. Genkai called to Kurama, asking him to come over to her. He walked over, obedently.

" So," she asked. " What is this all about anyway? Kowenma wouldn't give me any details after telling me about your history with the girl and what happend."

Kurama sighed and looked up at the sky. " Well," he said. " Minagi still needs closure. She needs to feel complete. And in order to do that, she feels that she needs to ...see Yoko."

Genkai made no emotional change, she just looked up at Kurama. " Is that wise?"

" I want Minagi to be happy. After what we have went through, I think we both need this."

Genkai nodded and then looked up at the sky. There was someting comeing, and getting closer. " She's here."

Everyone turned to Genkai and stood by her. Minagi looked around and noticed everyone looking at the sky, so she glanced up herself. Indeed there was something getting closer to them. Now her stomach felt like it was forming into a knot. As the person got closer, it looked as if she was riding on an ore, seemed strange but who was she to criticize? She gulped as the person flew close and landed on the ground, holding the ore to their side. Minagi blinked at the figure, her eyebrows raised.

It was a girl. A cheerful looking girl! She was wearing a pink kimono, her turquois hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She smiled sweetly and looked at Minagi. Minagi was still in shock, her mouth half open.

" Why hello there!" The girl greeted cheerfully, walking over to Minagi, grabbing her hand and shakeing it. " My names Botan, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

" Like wise." Minagi said, still confused. When Botan released her hand, Minagi put both hands on her hips and studied Botan over. Botan blinked and held her hands together.

" Is there something wrong?" Botan asked.

" Forgive me but," Minagi shook her head and raised her eyebrows," you don't look like a Grim Reaper."

Yueske put a hand over his mouth to try to hide his laughs, seeing as how he had thought the same thing when he first met Botan. Botan shot him and evil look, makeing him straighten up right away.

" Let me guess," Botan said cheerfully," you pictured a large,dark figure with glowing red eyes and a bad temper?"

Minagi nodded. Botan chuckled smiled at her. " It's alright, your not the first."

Minagi smiled, still shocked at this.

" So your Kuronue's girl huh?" Botan said. " He would never shut up about you."

Minagi lowered her gaze. " Yeah, " she said sadly.

" Hmmm," Botan said, takeing out a large booklet and flipping through it's pages. " Let's see, I think your in here."

Minagi blinked as Botan flipped. Then she stopped on a page and looked up.

" Oh,"she said, reading off from the book. " Here you are. Minagi: Upper B class elf demon. Partner of Yoko Kurama and Kuronue, theif for many years. Stubborn, strong, a good fighter, and one of the last ones of the elf demon race. We had collected your old partner, Kuronue it was. My goodness he was a fighter. He wouldn't take orders from anyone! Then, he recently asked to come to you. Lord Kowenma said no at first, but after Kuronue threatend him and went on about how he NEEDED to see you he was finally able to-"

" Minagi." Kurama interupted.

Minagi said nothing and looked at him.

" When did this happen?" he asked walking over to stand beside her.

" When I was unconcious in your bedroom," she answered avoiding his gaze. " He came to me in my dreams."

Kurama looked at her. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because there was nothing to tell."

Botan waved her hands infront of them. " I didn't mean to get her in trouble. Let's continue with this shall we."

Everyone started to walk towards Botan when she suddenly stopped them," Hold on! I can't take all of you! The most I can take is two!"

Genkai put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes. " Then it will be Kurama and Minagi, this is their business."

Kurama looked at Minagi, then at Botan. " It only makes sense. Let's go then."

Botan clapped her hands together. " Good, now just let me adjust my sick."

Botan held her hand over her floating ore and suddenly, the spoon end expanded until it was like a basket. Botan turned back to them and hopped on the stick. " Alrightly then, get on and we can go."

Kurama helped Minagi into the basket-like spoon and then climbed in himself. He turned back to the others and caught the stern look of Hiei's eyes. He avoided his gaze and turned back to Botan who was looking back at them, her turquoise hair blowing in her face.

" Alright," she said. " Hold on tight."

Suddenly, the ore took off, causing Kurama and Minagi to grab onto the sides of the spoon. They soared high into the sky, and as Minagi looked back she could see that the others were becomeing smaller. Until finally she could no longer see them. Kurama felt her suddenly become tense and grip the ore tighter. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, trying to make her feel calm. Minagi felt her stomach tighten as she was pulled closer to him, releasing her grip on the ore and putting her hands on his lap. She glanced up at him, his attention was straight ahead and his eyes looked deep in thought. She looked back down at her hands, noticeing the cuts on her arms. Yoko wouldn't like that, definitly not. Her thoughts then traveled to what Kuronue had said, about someone else loveing her. Was it Kurama? And if so, then did Yoko feel the same way. True she had loved both Kuronue and Yoko in their time together, but could she truley move on with her life and love Yoko? No, she could never forget Kuronue. He was the one that she loved, how could he expect her to forget him? She couldn't love Kurama, she couldn't!

Suddenly, a bright light shone, blinding Kurama and Minagi's eyes. Kurama raised his arm infront of his own eyes and Minagi's, shelding both their eyes. Suddenly, the light was gone and Kurama removed his arm. They opened their eyes to a beautiful sight, rolling hills, tall mountains, all surrounded by pink clouds. Minagi looked over the edge and saw a river running through the plains. She followed the river with her eyes, until it led her to a enormous, grand palace. It glittered in the sunshine and exceded the clouds.

" What is that?" Minagi yelled to Kurama over the rushing wind past her ears.

" It's the palace of the Spirit World," he said loudly," That is where Kowenma dwells."

Botan looked back at them and smiled, noticing that Kurama still had ahold of Minagi's waist despite the fact that she wasn't going fast anymore.

" Prepare for landing!" she yelled, tickeled that she sounded like a flight attendent.

She dipped the ore and they started to desend to the ground fast. In surprise, Minagi wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck, her face buried in his neck. He sat there, slightly shocked, but then he smiled and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders as he gripped the ore tightly. They flew through a wiffs of clouds, until they were only a few feet away from the huge doorstep of the palace. Botan slowly pulled up on the ore slowly and eased it to the ground. Finally, they were hovering saftley above the ground. Minagi still had ahold of Kurama's neck, her face still buried into his neck. He smiled and gently took her arms and released her. She looked up at him, realizing what she had done she blushed and looked away from him. Uneasily, she hopped off the ore and onto the ground. Kurama jumped off after her. Finally, Botan jumped off and in a puff of smoke, her ore disappeared. She walked over to the huge doors that seemed to go a mile high, and stopped infront of a voicebox. She pressed the small button on the bottom and talked into the small voice piece.

" Botan here," she said formally, " I have Kurama and Minagi with me, here to see Lord Kowenma."

Suddenly, the large doors slowly opened, revealing a long hallway that appeared as a throat. Minagi looked up at the high ceiling with awe. She was snapped back to reality when Kurama touched the small of her back and followed Botan down the long hallway. They found themselves at another set of huge doors, but this time a voice came on the speaker and echoed throughout the hall.

" State your busness." It said in a low growl.

" It's Botan again with Kurama and Minagi."

Then the doors slid open, letting a bright light shine in. Minagi blinked and then opened her eyes, revealing a busy work room full of...ogres? They were all hussel and bussel: fileing papers, answering telephones, and typeing on machines. Minagi found this all rather bizzare as they walked through all of the offices. They stopped at another pair of huge doors.

" Geez," Minagi said. " This place has alot of doors."

Botan ignored her comment and opened the doors. It revealed a huge office with a desk, full of paperwork, infront of a huge chair. They stepped in as the doors closed behind them. They walked infront of the desk and Botan and Kurama bowed. Minagi watched them and then bowed herself. The chair was turned around, so that the person sitting in it was out of view.

" I have brought Kurama and Minagi Kowenma, Sir." Botan said.

There was silence, then a voice came from behind the chair.

" Ah, yes." It said." I have heard alot about you Minagi. We have had alot of trouble up here because of you."

Minagi rolled her eyes, not seeing how it was her fault but remained respectful. " Yes sir."

" Well," the voice said, the chair slowly starting to turn around." At least your polite."

As the chair turned, Minagi suddenly became nervous. But then, the Mightly Kowenma came into full view and Minagi felt herself want to laugh. It was a small child, almost like a child. He woar a huge hat and royal attire, but in his mouth was a round pasiphire which drew her attention.

Minagi tried to hold in her laugh as she turned to Kurama. " This," she said, feeling the laugh comeing through her teeth. " Is the Lord Kowenma?"

Kurama gave her a stern look and nodded. " Yes. Don't laugh Minagi, he might not help us if you show him any disrespect."

" I can hear you Kurama," the toddler said." And if she's anything like her lover, she will probably threaten me with my life."

Minagi suddenly became very silent when he mentioned Kuronue. Seeing this, Kowenma hopped out of his chair and walked over to them.

" I see that Kuronue ment alot to you," he said, trying to read her expression.

She didn't look at him and turned her head away. " Yes," she said flatly." He did."

Kowenma nodded, and turned to Kurama. " Now," he said. " Botan tells me that you need a favor. What favor would that be?"

Kurama looked at Minagi, who looked back at him sadly. He walked over to her, put his hand on her shoulder and then looked down at Kowenma.

" Kowenma," he said. " Do you remember the potion that the demon, Suzuka, gave me?"

Kowenma looked up, trying to recall the object. Then his eyebrows raised and he looked back at the two. " Oh, yes! I remember! The potion you had used to become Yoko Kurama in the Dark Tournament. What about it?"

" Do you still have it?"

Kowenma frowned and tilted his head slightly, almost as if thinking. Then he walked back over to his desk, climbed in his chair and sat down. He swivelled in his chair for a few moments and then rested his head in his hands. He then gave a loud sigh, and looked up at the anxious demons.

" Kurama," he sighed," Why do you want to know?"

"Because," he said giveing Minagi's shoulder a squeeze," Minagi and I...we...because of what has happend...Minagi wants to bring Yoko back. She has...unresolved problems to speak with him about. And I must admit I want this, too."

Kowenma then sighed again and buried his face in his small hands. He then looked up and a look of sorrow was in his childesh eyes.

" Kurama," he said sadly," I don't have the potion anymore."


End file.
